Different Paths to Destiny
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Amina was raised by the Starks, knowing her whole life exactly what was planned for her. As far as she knows she's the last Targaryen, a bloodline full of power. But all Ami really wants is to be happy and to be free. OC/Jon, OC/Robb
1. 1 Give Them A Show

This is the story of a new born baby princess with snow white hair and bright blue eyes, the story of a little girl who was ripped from her family to save her life. This is my story, the story of Amina Targaryen.

I was found in King's Landing a week after I was born. Soldiers murdered my parents and my siblings, I'm told they deserved it and from the stories of the evil House of Targaryen I'm sure they did. Eddard Stark found me, my crib had been knocked over and he was surprised the fall hadn't killed me. He should've broken my neck the moment he realized I was still breathing but he didn't. Instead he hid me away and took me back to Winterfell.

Catelyn took me in, what else could she do but help a tiny orphaned baby. She covered my hair with some sort of thick paste that turned my snowy white locks a deep brown, no one ever had to know what house I belonged to. If anyone asked Ned told them I was an orphan of the war, no home, no family, it was true after all.

I grew up with the Starks. Only a little younger than their eldest son Robb, and I guess from the moment Ned brought me home it was pretty much decided I'd be married to him when we both got old enough. I was close to the other Stark children, Sansa was the only girl then and even though we attempted many times through the years to be friends she was far more girly and prissy than I was, I like little Arya much better.

I'm not sure there's any point, me sitting here writing my story down in this tiny book. I guess I just want my story to be told even if no one ever reads it, even if it doesn't have a happy ending. Who knows? I guess I'll just have to tell it anyways at see where it leads.

OoOoo

"Jon! Stop it!" I squealed as he came at me again. I was furiously ticklish and I hated it when anyone tried to touch my stomach, I got quite violent too. I kicked at him and tried to claw him, but he knew me to well and quickly immobilized my arms. My kicks were feeble at best and soon I was being knocked to the ground.

"Just promise you won't sneak off like that again and I'll stop."

"No promises!" I squealed trying to roll away.

"Ami," he said warningly.

I glared at him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"About a million, doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Plus Ami is cute." He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"No, Ami makes me sound like a five year old. I'm 17," I mumbled rolling away from him. "And I'm a Targaryen, the last one. Not some little five year-old named Ami."

"Yeah, but if you tell people that you'd be just as much of an outcast as me, even more so," Jon said giving me one of those cautioning looks I'd come to know too well over the years. I was always doing something stupid and he was always giving me that look.

"I know. But it's my birthright! I'm supposed to rule! I was supposed to have a crown." I picked up the chain of flowers I had been twisting before I was so rudely interrupted.

"And you will."

"Yeah, Lady of Winterfell. Not exactly the title I was going for."

"It's not all that bad is it?" He asked teasingly.

"It's terrible. Yes, I love Robb" I watched as Jon's face fell a bit and I poked him with my boot. "I love Robb, as a brother! I have no interested in being Amina Stark." I rolled over and stared up at the trees. "Amina Snow sounds nice, and it matches my hair." I twisted a strand of faded brown hair around my finger. I needed to dye it again, Catelyn would be mad if she noticed how light I was letting it get but I hated the way that brown mush made my hair smell for a week.

"It does have a certain ring to it doesn't it?" Jon leaned over and kissed me again, this time on my lips. I pressed my forehead to his and ran my fingers through his dark black curls. I smiled and he smiled back, a smile that lit up his eyes making them shine like stars. I was content staying here in the woods staring into Jon's eyes all afternoon but unfortunately I had other things to do.

"We have to get you back inside."

"I'd rather not."

"Catelyn sent me looking for you and she's going to get worried if we don't come back soon. You had me worried this time, I thought you'd run away without me."

"I'd never. You know what I'd do…"

"What?" He asked, always curious.

"Never mind it's silly."

"Tell me," he pressed. His fingers brushed my neck sending chills down my spine.

"If I could truly harness the power of my ancestors I'd be queen and it wouldn't matter what anyone else said, I'd marry you."

"You wouldn't," he said shaking his head.

"I would too. We could live in King's Landing; it's the prettiest palace in the whole seven kingdoms from what I've heard. Do you think Catelyn and Ned would hate me though? They took me in and saved me. I'd give them whatever they wanted, they could live in the palace too, it's big enough."

"They couldn't hate you, you're too beautiful."

"They'd hate me. I'm a Targaryen, everyone hates us." Jon wrapped me in his arms and I relaxed enjoying the moment, knowing it would have to end soon. "I'd make a good queen though. I'm not crazy like the rest of my family; I'd be kind and generous. People would like me once they got past my bloodline. But that's just it isn't it; no one will ever be able to get past my bloodline no matter what I do. I have to go on living this lie, being Amina Winterfell until I get married off and become a Stark."

"You're lucky; hundreds of other girls would die to be in your shoes."

"Let them! I'd rather run away and be a peasant than stay here and be a Lady, as long as it means that I get you." I kissed him again.

"Jon!" Catelyn called. "Did you find her? I see you sitting over there, is she hurt? Don't tell me she fell out of a tree again. Should I call the nurse?"

I sighed and got up. "I'm fine Catelyn!"

Catelyn tore through the trees till she reached us. She wrapped me in a big hug and squeezed me tightly. "You scared me to death, I was sure someone kidnapped you."

"You shouldn't worry about me so much. You know I like adventure," I said smiling.

She grabbed a handful of my hair. "You're letting your hair fade too much, come inside there's still time to set your hair before dinner." I groaned but followed her towards her rooms. "That will be all Jon, thank you."

I glanced at him once before being tugged inside for more torture. He gave me a wave which wasn't the least be reassuring and I made a face at him as Catelyn closed the door.

OoOoO

Before dinner that evening I was told Ned's younger brother Benjen would be making an appearance to welcome the Baratheon family to Winterfell. He rarely came around and it had been years since I had seen him last, he was part of the Night's Watch and it was hard to get away to visit your family even for a little while.

After my hair sat for an hour it was washed three times with Catelyn's finest soaps and then brushed until it shined. I was surprised to notice the smell was practically nonexistent this time and with a few sprits of a lovely rose perfume Catelyn gave me it was gone entirely, I made a mental note to steal her soaps the next time I had to put that awful mixture in my hair. My handmaidens helped me dress in a beautiful gown I'd been saving for this occasion.

The crown family coming to visit wasn't an event to be taken lightly. The entire household had been in an uproar for weeks trying to prepare for the arrival of the king and his family. I couldn't care less since I wasn't looking for a prince to marry; Sansa on the other hand was just dying to meet the young prince. I just wanted the evening to be over so I could take a long nap and go back to eating sweets again and not starving to keep a ladylike figure for this dress.

I peered out my window and noticed Jon below at sword practice, I was quite surprised by this seeing as I had just spent the entire afternoon getting pulled and prodded into pristine condition for the Baratheon arrival. I hurried down stairs and outside remembering to gather my skirts at the last minute before I stepped onto the dirty ground. "Jon!" I called. He turned at the sound of my voice and ran towards me; I tugged him around the side of the building and out of the way of prying eyes. "What are you doing playing? Don't you have to get ready for dinner?"

"I'm not invited," he said simply.

"Don't be silly," I laughed.

"I'm not. Catelyn didn't think it was appropriate to have Eddard Stark's bastard son eating dinner with the king's family."

"That's crazy! You're as much a part of this family as I am!"

"You're the future Lady of Winterfell; I'm just Jon Snow the bastard son." He played with the lace on my sleeve. "You look beautiful." He smiled but it didn't quite touch his eyes this time as it did in the woods earlier that day. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair again and just stared into his eyes.

"Eventually we'll be free, you and me," I said quietly.

"I hope so," Jon said.

"We will be I can feel it."

He leaned me against the walls and kissed me. "Shh." I wasn't hard to be quiet, especially when there were other things to preoccupy my mouth with. The sound of carriages interrupted us and I groaned. "Go, they need you out there.

"They just want a good show. They don't want anything or anyone to conflict their perfect little view on life. They're royals, aren't they all the same?"

"All of them but you."

I kissed him once more before slipping around the corner and into the courtyard to join the Starks and Baratheons. "Ah there you are Amina," Ned said taking my hand, he smiled at me warmly. "This is my future daughter in law, the future Lady of Winterfell."

Robert Baratheon took my hand and kissed it. "You're just as lovely as I imagined you'd be. You were just a tiny thing when I saw you last, I'm happy to see you've turned out to be such a beautiful young lady." He stepped past me and patted Robb on the shoulder. "You got lucky, of all the girls your father could've brought home this is the one he chose."

"Wedding preparations will be under way soon," Ned said smiling. "You and your family are invited of course."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You'll make a beautiful bride Amina; you might even rival my Cersei."

Robb smiled at me, he always had this dazzling smile but his eyes were full of blind adoration. I hated it; I didn't want to be seen as some prized vase that you couldn't touch for fear of breaking it. I was stronger than he gave me credit for; I always had been, after all I had been raised a Stark.

"Well then, shouldn't we be getting to the feast?" Robert asked with a hearty laugh.

Robb grabbed my hand and I accepted reluctantly. Just give them a good show Ami, that's all they want.


	2. 2 Try To Forget

When I got back to my room that night there was a tiny black ribbon tied around my new rose scented perfume bottle, it was me and Jon's sign to meet in the woods. My handmaidens helped me undress and get into my sleeping clothes. I waited till I was sure everyone was gone before I snuck out to meet him. He was in our spot under the thick coverage of the trees. I could barely see him in the dark and I was beginning to wish I had brought a candle.

"There you are," he said turning to face me. His eyes looked sad and the smile he gave me was barely there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I noticed he was still wearing his clothes from earlier that day. "Haven't you gotten changed yet?"

"I've been packing." Something sounded off about his voice. It was hollow like someone had carved out all his feeling.

"Packing? Are you going somewhere?" He was quiet and I bounced on my heels getting more and more anxious. "Jon, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving Winterfell."

"What?" I asked going hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"I'm going with my uncle back to the Wall."

"The Wall," I said no longer comprehending anything. All I could think about was losing Jon, the one thing left in this place that truly meant anything to me. Sure these people were the only family I had ever known but, no matter how hard, I tried I'd never belong with them, not really. Not like how I belong with Jon.

"I'm going to join the Night Watch," he told me. His voice still had that strange sound and I couldn't believe his words. If this was a joke it was a terrible one, but he just needed to stop talking like that and I'd forgive him in an instant.

"No." It was all I could manage and it didn't begin to cover how I felt.

"There's nothing left for me here, Ami." His voice cracked when he used my nickname and he sounded like himself again. It was at that moment I realized that this wasn't some cruel joke; he was going to leave me.

I managed to shake myself out of my head and I grabbed his hands. "I'm here!"

"You heard Ned, wedding preparations will begin soon. Before you know it you'll be married to Robb and you'll have things to take care of, duties to attend to. Catelyn will be preparing for when you have to take your title."

"I don't care about any of that!"

"And what you'll be married to him and be with me? The bastard son produces more bastards?"

"I won't marry Robb, we can run away together!" I was on the verge of tears but I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to let him see me breakdown. I needed to be strong.

"You don't know what it's like out there, you've lived in this world too long. I'm trying to protect you," he said shaking his head.

"I don't need to be protected! I want something more than this, I can't stand to be locked up in this world forever you know that. Please Jon, I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I'm doing this. Marry Robb, be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I'll never be happy without you, you know that!" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they began streaming down my cheeks. I wiped at my face furiously hoping they'd stop but it seemed that once they started there was no stopping them. Jon reached up and wiped my face with his thumb. He held my head in his hand and I put my hand on his. "Please don't go." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck vowing to never let him go. It was childish, but I thought that if I held on to him and refused to remove myself he'd have to stay. There was an urgency in his kisses I'd never felt before, like he was trying to commit every single detail to memory. Like he would never see me again.

I should've taken the time to do the same, to memorize his face and his eyes and the ways his kiss made me feel but I didn't want to remember him like this. I wanted to remember the happy, seemingly carefree boy he was just this morning. I wanted to remember the way his eyes would light up when he smiled and the way he'd bite his lip when he was trying not to laugh at me. I wanted to remember rolling around in the trees giggling and fighting and smiling, the way he look at me with the half pout when I had done something silly. There were so many things I wanted to remember. No, there were so many things I never wanted to _forget_. I never wanted there to even be a possibility that I would ever forget them but if he left…

"I have to go," he whispered. He held me then, just the two of us standing in the most beautiful part of the woods. Me with tears streaming down my face and him with no light left in his eyes. We were quite a pair at that moment, two heartbroken vulnerable people wishing that they would never have to let the moment end. Then he stepped away from me. He didn't look back till he was almost out of the woods and he mouthed something I could barely distinguish in the dark "I love you." I sank down against the tree behind me and cried until I didn't have any tears left to cry, until the sun came up and I heard the horses and the carriages pulling away. I didn't move there was nothing else to say, I'd already said my goodbyes.

I didn't think about it till later but that night there wasn't a single star in the sky. It was as empty and dark as Jon's eyes. It was fitting in a sad way like even the skies were in mourning.

OoOoO

I read the last page over again, my finger tracing over the letters in my little leather bound book. The page was a bit puckered from my tears falling on it when I'd written the words. It was silly that I hadn't opened it since that night. There wasn't one single word in here about the war, or what happened to Ned and the girls. I hadn't cried since that night either, despite everything. I had become this sturdy rock for everyone else. That's why I was here now on the front lines of battle, instead of safe at home in Winterfell. Robb had finally realized I wasn't as fragile as he had thought but it was too late.

If I couldn't be happy the least I could do was be free. I'd take it one day at a time, starting with King Joffrey and the whole Lannister family.

Like I said, I'm strong. It's in my blood and it's in my upbringing. I took out a pen and begin to write, skipping straight to what was going on right now. If there were going to be stories told about me at least they ought to be the good ones and I wouldn't exactly consider anything from the last two months good.

Here's hoping to change that.

OoOoO

"Darling, could you take some water to our prisoner?" Catelyn asked coming into my tent. She patted me on the shoulder obviously distracted by something.

"Of course Catelyn." I walked out of the tent and went to fetch some water before heading to the outskirts of camp where we were keeping Jamie Lannister. I nodded to the guards and they let me pass.

"If it isn't the Queen of The North herself," Jamie said. How he managed to stay his ever charming self despite being tied to a post was beyond me. "Oh I forgot, you haven't actually married him yet have you?"

"There have been quite a few things to take care of, not the least of which is the funeral of Eddard Stark. Your son did chop off his head."

"You make it sound like it's my fault," he said with mock hurt.

"Do you want this water or not?" I asked trying to refrain from doing something that I'd claim to regret later, though if I hit him he'd deserve it.

"Why haven't you married him yet? He loves you, does he not?"

"I'm not getting married on the front lines of a war. What do you know about love anyways?" I asked skeptically.

"I know more than you think, young queen."

"You honestly expect me to believe you love Cersei?"

"Believe what you want," he shrugged. "Are you going to let me drink or are you just going to hold it?"

I lowered the cup to his lips but before he took a sip he launched into another sentence causing me to spill water down his shirt, I scowled at him. "You know someone else could steal you away, if Robb were to lose a battle. I could do it. I just might, you'd hate that even more than you hate that you have to marry Robb."

"I don't hate-" I started to protest.

"There's another man isn't there?"

"Honestly, Jamie! Are you going to drink this or-"

"Hmm let's see if I had to take a guess…Let me think back to when I visited Winterfell. I'd have to say the bastard."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

He laughed. "Right on the first guess!" I turned to leave, tired of being made fun of by someone who was quite obviously not worth my time. "Lots of other men would die to marry you. If they knew who you really were there'd be a line a mile long."

"What do you know about that?" I asked carefully, instantly on my guard.

"I hear talk, my father liked to talk."

"I'm sure he did but I've never cared much for talk. Drink this," I said. I shoved the cup in his face again managing to get a bit in his mouth but a good deal just sloshed out on his face.

"I'm surprised my father let you live, but I guess he was sure the Starks weren't raising you to take over the throne. Though it's funny, in a way they did." I turned to leave tossing the cup at him. "You aren't the only one."

I stopped in my tracks. Could he be telling the truth? Jamie made a life out of being terribly charming, pulling people in with a lopsided smile and then lying through his teeth. I couldn't let myself believe something as outrageous as that, especially coming from a pretty mouth like his.

OoOoO

I sat in my tent brushing my hair. Even with the color I had to put in it at least once a month it was still long and healthy and shiny. I imagined that my hair would be even more beautiful if I was allowed to let the brown fade out to snowy white. The closest it had ever gotten was a dull tan.

I had run away from Winterfell again, one of the at least six times, and was sleeping in the woods. I washed my hair with fresh spring water at least twice every day and it was becoming very light. I just wanted to see my true hair color once, unfortunately it wasn't possible. I was only in the woods for a week maybe two before they found me. I was chided of course but they were more worried about me than angry. I never actually planned on running away permanently of course; I only wanted to have some time to myself. Catelyn tended to go easy on me. I'd even say I was possibly her favorite daughter and I wasn't even related by blood.

"Constantly disappearing," Robb said his mouth close to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and I got the chills. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed the side of my head.

"You know I like to have time to myself," I said looking in the mirror. We did make the perfect couple, they'd done a good job pairing us up in the looks department, our children would be stunning.

"You spend too much time alone," he teased. He turned me to face him.

"Would you rather me spend my time flirting with the soldiers? You know that's what Sansa would be doing." It was a little joke at his sister and I remembered to late exactly why Sansa wasn't with us. "I'm sorry, I try to forget."

"I know, I do too. I wish we didn't have to forget, she and Arya should be with us."

"If they were we wouldn't be fighting this war anyways," I said, smiling sadly.

"You're right. I would've married you by now." He kissed me lightly and then smiled at me. His smiles never touched his eyes but I understood why, I was sure my eyes looked just as empty as his. This family wasn't complete, we were stretched too thin.

"Of course," I murmured. The war wasn't the only reason I continued to put off our wedding but it was the most prevalent one. He kissed me again and this time I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Ami," he whispered. I pushed him back quickly.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry, I know. You've had that nickname since we were little kids. Jon used to call you that all the time. It just slipped out."

"I need to go, Catelyn wanted me," I walked towards the tent flaps.

"Amina, I'm sorry," he tried one more time. I could hear how sorry he was in his voice, I didn't think he knew why it bothered me so much but he knew that it did. He hated when he hurt me, even on accident.

"I know. I'll see you at supper," I said as I exited. I walked around the back of the tent all the way to the edge of camp, the opposite side of Jamie's prison. I leaned against a tree, noting the guards that kept a watchful eye on me, the future Queen of the North. I took a deep breath and tried not to cry, but it was no use. No matter how much I tried I couldn't forget.


	3. 3 Truth Hurts

I sat in my tent trying to nap but sleep refused to come. I was too on edge; the war was making me nervous. It wasn't so much that I was scared we'd lose, I had a feeling this would work out for us in the end, I was just tense from sitting through planning meetings with batty old men all day. I wanted an afternoon of peace but unfortunately I couldn't even take a nap.

Then Catelyn came in and distracted me from my feeble attempts at rest. "Catelyn, I thought you were leaving today." I stood up and approached her, getting sidetracked by the things lying out on my table and pausing a few paces in front of her.

"I'm going in the morning, I just wanted to speak with you first, Amina," she said.

"Oh?"

"I want you to know I've always considered you part of this family. I practically raised you after all."

"Of course, I know that." I wondered where this was going. Catelyn loved all her children, me included, but she didn't typically go about telling us these things unless she had a point to make. I picked up a chain of flowers and remembered that last afternoon in the woods outside Winterfell with Jon. I began a long braid and added the flowers in.

"You're to marry Robb as soon as the war is over. It would've been sooner but as you know there were many complications." I nodded, still not knowing where this was leading. "I'm aware you don't love him."

I was completely caught off guard and I just stood there for a second gaping at her, the flowers and braid entirely forgotten. "I-" She held up a hand to silence me.

"Don't even bother denying it. I'm well aware of the many things that go on in my household." She stepped towards me and resumed the braiding. "I myself am proof that even someone who didn't love the man they were to marry can make things work. Over the years I grew to love Ned and I do not doubt that you can grow to love Robb in the same way."

"But things are different with me. If you really know everything that goes on behind closed doors then you'd know that."

"Of course I do, but don't think your situation is anything special. Everyone has a first love. When I was young there was only one man I wanted to marry, and I know you've heard how that ended. But Ned and I raised five beautiful children, not to mention you. I love my family with all my heart. You'll understand one day, no matter how you feel now."

I didn't know what to say. We stood in silence as she finished my braid and secured it with a leather tie. She touched my arm and looked at me. "Amina, you are going to make an amazing queen. I could've changed my mind about having you marry Robb but you'll be good for him. You truly were meant to rule. You are determined and smarter than anyone gives you credit for. And you're kind, something kings and queens these days take for granted. People will listen to you, not only that but people will like you."

"I think I'll make an excellent queen," I said quietly.

"The best these seven kingdoms have seen in quite a long time," Catelyn said.

"And without Robb I'll never get there will I?" It wasn't really meant to be a question because I knew it was true. No matter how kind I was, how perfectly made to be queen I was, there was no way people would accept a Targaryen ruler any other way.

"You know what lies in your heart, only you can know that. But I can see what you're meant for. You have a choice, everyone does, and I just hope you know how to make the right one. It's not often about your happiness; it's about everyone else's." She kissed me on the cheek before moving towards the entrance to my tent. "Robb doesn't need to know we had this talk."

OoOoO

"Are you feeling better?" Robb asked stepping into my tent.

"What?" I asked looking up from the black ribbon I was twirling aimlessly in my fingers.

"You missed dinner; my mother said you weren't feeling well." He walked towards me. I secured the ribbon around the leather tie already on my braid.

"Oh! Yes, it was um, just a headache," I said. I didn't want him to get too worried about me; he might try to send me back to Winterfell. I wasn't even sick anyways, a least not in a physical way.

"I'm sure there's something I could do to make you feel better," he murmured kissing my neck. I tilted my head back and sighed softly. He ran his hand over my shoulder and down my arm brushing past my long hair along the way. He tugged softly on the end of my braid and I felt him smile against my neck. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"I'm really not in the mood," I told him. He gave me this pitiful look and I laughed. "Really? You think you can just look at me like that and I'll melt in your hand?"

"That's the idea," he said a little smile playing on his face.

"Not tonight." I gave him a little push and he fell back onto one of my chaises.

"Well it was worth a try, I guess." He pulled my arm so I had to sit next to him. I sighed and lay down, I hadn't really relaxed in a while and just laying here was nice. I put my head on his chest and I closed my eyes, Robb's heartbeat was steadily lulling me to sleep. Robb kissed my cheek lightly. For a moment I didn't have to say anything, didn't have to worry about pretenses or even about the war. I could worry in a minute for now I just wanted to take a deep breath. "Amina?" He asked breaking my serenity. I mumbled a response. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping that if I didn't move he'd let whatever was on his mind go.

"When we were little we were best friends, you, me, Jon and eventually Theon." I looked up at him. His face was tense like he was thinking really hard.

"We're still-"

He cut me off, sitting up and taking me with him. "No, I'm not stupid I know something's changed between us. I can see it in your eyes. You used joke about how our wedding would be the grandest spectacle the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen, it was the only thing you every really got excited about like that. Sansa was usually the one making a big deal about every formal dinner or visitor that came to Winterfell."

"Sansa and I were polar opposites," I said more to myself than to Robb. I hardly even noticed I'd used past tense, she wasn't gone yet. "We still are."

"Did I do something? What made you stop caring about us? I know you never felt the same way about me as I did about you, but we were friends. We used to tell each other everything. Remember the day when Ned finally told you the whole story about where you came from and you were so confused and upset that you ran straight to my room crying? If I ever did something to hurt you I'm so sorry." He hand cupped my face so I really had no choice but to look into his eyes. I did remember all of that, we were best friends but something did change he was right. It just wasn't him.

"No, you never did anything. You're wonderful, really. It's just I'm in…" I stopped and shook my head.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm worried about being queen," I said thinking quickly. He gave me a look I couldn't decipher.

"Really?"

"It's just a lot of responsibility; it wasn't really something I was expecting." I tried to sound as heartfelt as I could.

"But you're always so confident and you're a great leader. After you got past the initial shock of finding out your background you embraced it, I always thought you secretly wanted to be queen."

"Well I did, and I still do but…I just wasn't expecting it would ever happen I guess." That was true enough. Even through all my great plans I came up with of how I would be queen of the Seven Kingdoms I never actually believed it would happen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robb asked.

"Like you said, I act tough. Doesn't mean I can't be a bit insecure. It's silly." I looked away. I was good at this game, pretending to be the scared girl to prevent a messy situation.

"It's not silly. It's perfectly normal." He kissed my lips softly and then held me tightly. I rested my head against his shoulder, this time not feeling the slightest bit relaxed. I wonder what he'd say if he knew the real story. That I was in love with someone else, that never once in my life had I been afraid of embracing my birthright. Maybe I wasn't normal. But if this is what normal felt like – being trapped like an animal, knowing no matter what you say or do your future is set in stone – I didn't want to be normal anyways.

OoOoO

Long after Robb was called away I lay in my bed staring up not really seeing the color of the tent above me. I tugged the black ribbon out of my hair and began twisting it around my fingers again; it was considerably shorter now than it had been when Jon and I used to use to pass messages on to each other.

I remember picking it up off the ground in the woods after the carriages that took him away from me had gone. It had been ripped and the end was fraying. I remember being more concerned at the time with how it had been torn, and looking for a dull tool that could've done it, than actually thinking what the torn ribbon meant. He had taken something to remember me by, a torn piece of worn black ribbon. No one would know what it meant except for him.

I wondered if he still had it. Maybe he'd lost it, or thrown it away. But maybe he'd take it out and twist it around his finger, like I was doing right now, and remember all the time we'd spent together. He could be holding his half of the ribbon at this very moment. Not that I could ever possibly know but I liked to believe it, it made me feel like I could still be connected to him even when he was thousands of miles away.

No matter how many steps our paths veered away from each other's now, I had to believe that one day they'd end up together again. I'd never been quite as attached to the gods as the Starks were but I believed in fate, I'd walk down my path until I ended up where I wanted. But make no mistake, if I needed to, I wouldn't hesitate to make my own way. I always had been one to leave the beaten path and wonder in the trees.


	4. 4 More than Blood

I saw Catelyn the next morning while she was preparing to leave for Storm's End. "Good morning, Catelyn!" I called. I wondered over towards her and rubbed her horses head. "How long do you think you'll be gone for?" I asked.

"Quite a while. I haven't seen Renly in ages and I don't know how hard it will be to convince him to side with us. The ride to the Stormlands is long as well, I won't be back for a good while," Catelyn told me with a sigh. "You will be the lady in charge here while I'm away." We both laughed.

"When do you think Theon will be getting back to the North?"

"A little more than a fortnight I'd assume. Pyke is much closer; I guess it depends on how long he visits with his father."

"You don't think…Theon wouldn't betray us would he?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"Ned and I raised him; I don't believe that he'd turn on us that quickly. Unless you think he might. You two were good friends."

"We were best friends from the moment he arrived in Winterfell. That was one thing that never changed. He's like my brother, I don't want to believe that there's even a chance he might change his mind about our family. But…"

"You think he might go against us? The Iron Islands are only a small fraction of the size of the North and no one would come to their rescue; they alienated everyone during their coup."

"I'm sure Theon would try to tell his father all of that but family has always been important to him. If his father pressed him to go to war against us I don't know if Theon could refuse."

"Blood has always been important to him, not family. There's a fine line between who your family is and where your blood comes from. Is this about him not saying goodbye to you before he left? Are you afraid that was his way of telling you his plans?"

"Theon and I never say goodbyes. Friends should never have to permanently leave each other so we never say things as final as goodbye."

"If only that were true." She looked off into space for a second, lost in her thoughts. I bounced on the balls of my feet unable to shake the feeling something was going to go wrong. "Nervous hands are never good, pack your things you'll ride me to the Stormlands."

"Robb will never let me go, he'll say it's too dangerous," I said more bitterly than I had planned.

"If he didn't think you could take care of yourself he would send you back to Winterfell. I'll convince him it's a good idea."

"Alright, thank you." I started to turn away and she touched my shoulder.

"And Amina, I remember when Theon first came to Winterfell and you two met. If anyone of us here has an idea as to what is going on in that boys head it's you. But I also think that he cares for you too, I can't believe that he'd walk away from that without a second thought, there's more to family than blood."

OoOoO

The journey to Storm's End was even longer than I had expected it to be. When we arrived I felt like I had been on horseback for a year even though it wasn't nearly that long. After brief introduction to Renly and his wife, I retired to my room. Though I couldn't stay still for long and soon found myself wondering around.

"Amina Winterfell," Renly said coming up to me patting me on the shoulder. "That name just rolls off the tongue doesn't it?"

"I guess."

"But soon you'll be Amina Stark, Queen of the North. That's exciting isn't it?"

Renly was a bit too chipper for my tastes and I was regretting leaving my quarters. "You know I think I should go speak with Catelyn…"

"Nonsense! I'm having you both come for dinner, something of a feast, in honor of your arrival. You can speak with her then. I'd love to give you a tour while we have the chance."

I sighed giving in. I followed him all over Storm's End and wished again that I hadn't left my room, or that I had at least worn better shoes. Then we came across Loras who was talking to his sister Margaery, the queen. There was a look shared between Renly and Loras, it took me a second to place and I drew in a sharp breath.

"I just remembered there was something I needed to attend to, I'm sure my lovely queen will finish giving you the grand tour," Renly apologized.

"Of course," Margaery said nodding. We both watched as the two men walked of talking quietly. "I'm sorry about him; he gets excited about showing off his accomplishments."

"I can tell he's proud," I said looking around.

"Youngest child syndrome I'm afraid." We both laughed at her husband before she led me up the stairs and out onto a beautiful balcony overlooking the kingdom.

"Your husband is in love with your brother you know," I said.

"It has come to my attention," she said.

"And you haven't done anything about it?" I asked shocked.

"What should I do? He is the king and I am his queen. There really is not much I can do about mu situation other than try to quell the rumors. Not many people marry for love these days."

I looked away towards the sunset. "That's true enough."

"What about you and Robb? I was surprised to hear you two were still unwed. Are you sure that's wise?"

I continued to stare at the pretty colors the sky cast over the land. Pinks and purples swirled through the sky and I tried to imagine what the sky looked like from anywhere else. "I love him; I'm just not in love with him."

"You grew up with him as your brother that has to feel a little odd."

"I always knew I was going to marry him so that isn't really it. He is one of the kindest people I know. If it were not for Sansa and Arya being taken I don't know if the war would have ever been started."

"Does he love you?"

"He does. It breaks my heart, sometime I think it would be easier if he were indifferent."

There was a long pause as we both watched the sun finish setting. The twilight was even more beautiful and I just wanted to sit here forever.

"Trust me it's not."

"What?" I asked.

"It isn't easier, being married to someone who's indifferent to your presence." Margaery shook her head slightly. "Everyone knows that we haven't even consummated our marriage yet and it's like he wants them to know! He won't even try! I don't care if he doesn't love me; I just don't want to be embarrassed like this!"

"Just give him time, coming from someone being forced to marry a person they aren't in love with I know that time is really the only thing you can give."

"Are you in love with someone else then?" She asked. I nodded. "Then I guess you know what you're talking about. It's my duty, and yours, as queen to bear the next in line to the throne. It's like women are just a tool to make sure that life runs smoothly. Why are we forced into marriages we don't want?"

"I want to be queen," I mumbled. It was my minds immediate response the only thing that kept me from running away from the path I was being forced onto, a survival instinct.

"I do too, more than anything." Just by looking at her you could tell she was in it for the pretty dresses, and riches, not for the possibility of fixing this world or anything else honorable like that. I could see how Margaery and Renly made a good match, at least on the surface. "Where's the man you love? Does Robb know about him? Is he a soldier in Robb's army with whom you're having a secret affair?"

"No, Robb doesn't know. Catelyn knows, but Robb does not. But it doesn't really matter, he's gone."

"Did he die in battle?" She asked. There was something about her, a young girlish quality that made me instantly like her despite her want for drama and excitement; she almost came off as a hyper little puppy.

"No, he's not dead. He joined the Night's Watch."

She gaped. "Only criminals join the Night's Watch."

"It wasn't always like that, joining the Night's Watch used to be an honor. That's all he wanted, somewhere he could fit in and be a part of something. In a lot of ways he was my polar opposite. He always wanted to fit in where I always wanted to stand out."

"I wish I had someone out there who was in love with me. Even if I couldn't be with him, knowing he's out there would be enough." She sighed dreamily.

"It's not enough. I want to be with him so badly it hurts. That's what keeps me going more than anything else, if I become queen maybe I could bring him back to me."

"I hope the two of you can be together, I think you deserve a person who loves you and who you love back."

"You do too," I said.

"Unfortunately it's too late for me. I guess I should make the most of what I have."

OoOoO

Catelyn and I had been a guest of the Baratheons for a little more than a week. In that time Margaery and I had become good friends. I realized that in my 18 years I'd never really gotten a chance to be friends with any girls. There were Sansa and Arya of course but Sansa and I were total opposites and Arya was half my age.

The only other girls I had ever really associated with were my handmaidens and a few prostitutes that frequented the soldiers at Winterfell. The whores always had the best gossip and they loved giving out sex tips. Not that I had ever had a chance to use any advice they'd given me while I lived in Winterfell, besides one time and that had not really gone as planned.

Most of the girls were nice enough, obviously lower class but nice, the only girl I didn't get along with was Ros. That was mostly Theon's fault, not that I could blame him he had no idea about me and Jon. Theon sent the red headed whore up to Jon's room, just trying to help out he said, and I proceeded to make a huge fool out of myself that night.

Anyways, I do not really want to recount the horrid details in my journal, I would much rather forget about that.

I stood up and walked to where Margaery's handmaidens had hung several beautiful green dresses a few days ago. Margaery had assured me green was my color, though I suspected that she was just tired of the color and was happy to be rid of a few of them. None of the dresses were quite my style at least at first glance. Besides being green the thing each of the four dresses had in common was their plunging necklines and their soft floaty fabric.

I pushed aside the two I had worn to dinners already; an extremely pale green dress with lace cap sleeves, and a bright green dress with more ruffles than I had ever seen in my life. This left two more dresses and I let out a large sigh. It wasn't that I didn't like dressing up, I was not quite the tomboy Arya was, I just didn't feel like wasting hours of pretty on another boring dinner. Catelyn and Renly would discuss strategy and peace agreements, Margaery and I would pretend to listen while gossiping quietly. This routine had gotten boring over the last week and I was ready to go home.

I finally casted aside a simple hunter green dress with a neckline well below my chest, in favor of an elegant dress that seemed to glow. I slipped it on and looked into the large mirror propped against my wall. I wondered if I would have ever worn anything like this in my old life, the fabric probably would have been red or black but the style seemed just right. Catelyn chose this moment to appear and I lost my train of thought.

"You look beautiful," Catelyn told me.

"Thank you. We should visit the South more often; it has done wonders for my complexion. My skin feels so light and airy without the wind and the chills."

"The weather is beautiful here, after Robb wins the war I'm sure the two of you can visit more often."

"Or we could move to King's Landing like every other king and queen," I suggested. I picked up a brush and began running it through my hair to tame the wavy locks.

"That's true." Catelyn offered a purple and gold pendant that I had been wearing daily and I slid it on. "Whatever happened to that necklace you used to wear? The one with that symbol you created, what did you call it when you were little, a Stargaryen?"

I laughed. "Yeah that was it. I'm not sure; I must have left it back in Riverrun. Though now that you mention it, I don't remember the last time I war it. I hope I didn't lose it, it was a gift."

"You wore it everywhere after you got it; the chain had to be replaced twice."

"It was my very own house sigil, I was proud of it."

"We'll look for it when we get back."

"Do you think it would feel strange, to go to King's Landing I mean?" I asked. Catelyn began twisting my hair into a tight bun at the nape of my neck.

"Why would it feel strange?" Catelyn asked confused.

"I don't know. I was born there; my family lived there for generations."

"I'm sure that you-" Catelyn was cut off by Margaery bursting into the room. She made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a squeal. "I'll leave you girls to finish getting ready."

"Mina, that dress looks perfect on you! It never really fit me quite right and now I know why, it was made for you." She picked up a gold vine looking hairpiece and slid it around my head to complete the look. "Perfect. You're taking this entire outfit home with you, no protests."

"Where am I supposed to wear it? Winter is coming; this fabric is much too thin." I grabbed a handful of silky fabric to prove my point.

"You sound just like a Stark!" She pouted.

"Because I am one!"

"Not by blood," she said matter-of-factly.

"Just because I'm not Catelyn's blood does not mean I am not still her daughter, I am a Stark whether or not it is in my lineage. Anyways, my real family died before I was born, the Starks raised me."

"How do you know you're whole family died? Do you know what house you're really from?" She looked at me expectantly, egger for a bit of gossip.

"Yes but it doesn't matter."

"A lesser house then, that's alright I won't think of you any differently. Like you said you are a Stark after all," she gave me a half hug and then blew a kiss as she ran out of the room. "See you at dinner!"

If only she really knew my house, she might fall over and die just from the pure drama of it all. I shook my head and turned back to the mirror to take one final look. Perfect.


	5. 5 Unexpected

I was in a large city with bright vivid colors and fruit filled trees. I didn't recognize anyone and no one seemed to know me either, it felt nice to be anonymous. I wandered through the streets of the beautiful city having absolutely no idea where I was going but just wanting to explore. I ended up in a garden of sorts and sat down. There were still people everywhere but it seemed peaceful here.

Then I heard a voice coming through the trees, the voice was extremely familiar but yet I couldn't place it. A girl stepped through the trees followed by a older blonde man I didn't recognize. The girl stared at me and I stared back neither of us saying anything.

"Your face," I said.

"Who are you?" She asked quickly.

"Amina Winterfell."

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen."

"No. Every last Targaryen was killed," I paused and then added "all of them but me."

"But your hair?" She stepped towards me and grabbed my hair looking at it with distaste.

"It's dyed, to keep me from getting noticed. No one in Westeros has hair the color of snow except Targaryens, and they are all supposed to be dead. How did you escape?"

"I was a baby, I don't remember. My brother Viserys-"

"A brother, is he alive too?" I asked.

"No, he died."

"Oh."

Daenerys turned to the man who had been walking with her. "Is there any possibility she could be who she says she is?"

"You had a sister-"

I was yanked from the room before I was able to hear the rest of the man's words.

OoOoO

When I sat up I was in my comfortable Storm's End bed. Margaery was sitting on the end bouncing slightly.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked.

"What are you doing up this late? The sun is nearly at its highest point."

"Oh!" I jumped out of bed.

"You missed Stannis coming into town. He was just as lovely and charming as ever," she said sarcastically. "Oh this came for you while you were asleep." She handed me a letter.

I unrolled it to see a letter from Robb telling me this had come for me at Riverrun and that he sent it here. Rolled inside of the first letter was another one, this time from Jon. I read it quickly, I wasn't sure what I had been hoping for but this wasn't it. I guess I shouldn't have expected much, Jon knew others would read it before it reached me. It was dated months ago, and according to the letter he was probably beyond the wall now. I sighed. "Where's Catelyn?"

"In her chambers. Aren't you at least going to tell me who they were from?"

"It doesn't matter. It isn't important anymore."

I walked down the hall and knocked on Catelyn's door. "Come in!" she called. I pushed the door open and walked in. "Amina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I had a strange dream last night though."

"Tell me about it," she told me. She sat me down in a chair and sat across from me.

"Well I was in a big city, one I didn't recognize, it was really bright and colorful and the people looked different than anyone I've ever seen before. I didn't notice that until just now."

"It sounds like a city in Essos, perhaps."

"Then there was a girl, she looked just like me except she has blonde hair. I thought she was me until we started talking and now I don't know. She said her name was Daenerys. Do you have any idea why I would be dreaming about some girl that looks like me?"

"You've heard the stories about twins I'm sure."

"Yes but what does that have to do with my dream?" I asked confused.

"Twins have a bond that isn't easy to break. Often when one loses a twin they themselves break down because of that bond. When you were a baby you had a sister, a twin."

"I had a _sister_. I had a sister and no one told me?" I stood up quickly. Catelyn tried to get me to sit down but I evaded her. I began pacing aimlessly trying to compile my thoughts.

"You know the Targaryens are called the dragons. That much magic in a family makes the twin bond even more important, we didn't want trigger anything."

"But if she was killed as a baby why was she in my dream?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Up until recently we assumed she, as well as her brother Viserys, were dead."

"Up until recently? Meaning that's changed?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Yes. Before Ned was killed he discovered from King Robert that Daenerys and her brother were alive. This was obviously the reason you never suffered, your twin bond was still intact. Ned was trying to protect you by keeping her alive."

"But no one _told_ me. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," Catelyn patience was wearing thin I could tell. Normally I would stop pushing, I didn't want her to stop talking, but I had a right to be mad this time.

"Catelyn, please."

She sighed and sat back down. "The last I heard of her she was in Vaes Dothrak with Viserys and her husband. She was pregnant."

"I have an entire family out there. I spent my whole life thinking my family was dead. Catelyn, I have to go find them."

"Family is more than blood, you know that. They don't even know you."

"But she's not just my sister, she's my twin. I dreamed about her, it must mean something, it felt so real!" I was shaking a bit. I wasn't even sure how to handle these emotions right now. I had spent my entire life thinking my whole family had been killed only to find out that there might actually be hope for me. Hope that didn't involve me marrying a man I wasn't in love with. "Let me go, please. It would mean everything to me."

"You are going to go with or without my blessing. I'll see if I can find you passage on a ship going that direction. Describe the city you saw in your dream again."

I explained all the colors and trees I had seen. "I was like an oasis in a desert."

"I've never been to Essos but I have heard rumors of a city far on the eastern side, I believe it was called Qarth. I will give you as much time as you need but I want you to promise me you will come back if you can't find your sister. The continent of Essos is barely civilized and I do not want you there by yourself for such a long period of time."

"If I can't find them in Qarth I'll come home, I promise."

"Alright, I'll begin preparing for your departure."

OoOoO

"You're going to the savage country?" Margaery asked.

"My sister is there," I told her for the third time.

"But Essos is almost as uncivilized as Wilding territory!"

"Not quite, they actually have cities in Essos."

"How do you know they don't have cities in the far north?" She asked.

"Well…I don't. But at least Qartheens don't eat people!" I said exasperated.

"Ok, I'll give you that one. I brought up tons of dresses. All light summer fabric that you just love so much," she said sarcastically.

"I don't hate summer fabric; I simply said it wasn't practical. Not with winter coming."

"Well where you're going they've probably never even heard of winter!"

I began browsing through everything she had brought up. Besides brightly colored dresses that fit the description of the ones I had seen in my dream there were also brown and green shorter, more practical outfits for day to day wear. "These might actually work."

Margaery laughed. "I may have a girly style but I can work with functional fashion too." She paused and stared at me until it was uncomfortable. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

"I'm fine. It's just crazy to think that part of my family has been alive all this time and yet no one thought to tell me."

"I don't know the entire situation because you refuse to tell me anything but maybe they just thought it was best for you."

"I am sorry I can't tell you anything more but you're probably right. They just didn't want me to grow up like my family did. Anyways, besides that I can't tell Robb I'm leaving."

"Why not?" Margaery asked braiding her hair in front of the mirror.

"Catelyn thinks that a letter to him might get intercepted and she wants as little people to know my whereabouts as possible. The only person traveling with me is one of Renly's soldiers, Aylward."

"A small party helps you fly under the radar easier. I know Aylward; he's been friends with Renly for years. You should be safe with him."

"That's the idea."

"Anything else?" She asked.

I tried to push aside all thoughts of Jon. "Not really."

"Well I'm sure your journey is going to be amazing. You should bring me something back, one of those pretty dresses you dreamed about maybe."

I laughed. "Ok Marg, if see anything I'll make sure I bring you one."

"Perfect, can you imagine, we'll be the prettiest queens in the seven kingdoms."

"I thought we already were," I said laughing.

"Touché."

"Queen of the North and Queen of…What are you queen of again?"

"Highgarden," she said.

"Oh, is that even a place?" I asked teasingly.

"It's more territory than the North!"

"No there are more people, there's a difference."

"How do you know the North is bigger, did you measure it?" She asked with a laugh. The door opened and one of Margaery's servants appeared. "What is it Rhoda?"

"Forgive me my queen but you must come with me at once."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lady Stark," she began. I started to correct her but stopped when I heard what she said next. "I'm afraid you'll have to postpone your travels."

"What do you mean I must postpone my travels?"

"Something came up and-" The girl looked extremely nervous. Margaery cut her off.

"I believe my friend asked a question. What has come up?"

"Your grace, King Renly is dead."


	6. 6 Allegiance

_**Quick comment, I love you guys and I love Jon (obviously) but I can't just magically bring him back from beyond the wall. I know my plan for that but I'll get to it when I get to it…Gosh…ok moving on. **_

"Catelyn sent me for you; she was in the tent when Renly was killed," the servant told me. "They're blaming her."

"Catelyn would never do anything like that!" I protested.

"I know, milady. She and Brienne are leaving for the North immediately, you must go with them."

"Mina, you could come with me," Margaery said stepping in front of her servant. "Loras and I will go back to Highgarden, you could come with us. You would be safe."

"We're friends Margaery but you know I can't do that. I have a duty as future queen, and I have a sister out there. You could come back to Riverrun with me," I told her.

"The midst of a war is no place for me, I cannot stand on the sidelines of a battle every afternoon while I drink my evening tea," she said with disgust. It was easy to forget when we were lounging in her quarters drinking wine and eating cheese and bread how different we were, she was a Southerner. I was a Northerner. She was strong in her own way, but I was called to action.

"My lady," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Renly's friend and soldier, Aylward.

"Ser Aylward," I said with a nod.

"Many of the King's banner men are already pledging themselves to Stannis, but I have no interest in betraying my friend whether he is alive or dead. Renly wanted me to protect you on your journey and I pledged to Catelyn that I would, if you'll have me I would like to pledge to you my eternal protection for as long as you may desire it."

"That's very generous; do you not have family or loved ones to go back to?"

"I haven't had a family in many years, my lady. I would wish to finish the last task my King left for me; I will not leave him for his brother before his body is even cold."

"Then I accept your offer, and I am grateful for your protection Ser."

"We must leave for the North at once. As soon as Stannis arrives he'll want you brought to him as a bargaining piece."

I turned to face Margaery again. "My friend, I'll miss you."

"We've only known each other for a few weeks but you've become like a sister to me."

"I'll see you again, Marge."

I hugged her tightly. Aylward touched my arm and beckoned me down the hall. "It's time to go."

"Good-" Margaery started but I silenced her.

"Best friends never say goodbye."

Aylward took my arm and hurried me down the dark halls towards the gates where Catelyn and Brienne were waiting. Catelyn hugged me. "Thank you Ser Aylward for getting Amina away from there." He nodded. "Now come darling, I packed as much as I could gather quickly." I nodded and mounted my horse, Myst.

"Let's ride," I said. "The sooner we reach Riverrun the better."

OoOoO

I stood in the garden again, though this time there wasn't a single person around. My sister appeared from behind one of the trees and walked towards me. "Amina," she greeted me.

"Daenerys," I said.

"Jorah told me about you, he said he's heard stories about you although he didn't know who you were at the time. He thought you were dead."

"I was under the impression you were dead, I guess that makes us even. Where have you been all this time? I would have come for you had I known you were still alive."

"I grew up in Pentos with my brother Viserys."

"What was our brother like?" I asked curious. She offered me a hand and led me through complicated hallways.

"He was much like our father, mad."

"Catelyn told me you were married. Is the man I saw you with before your husband?"

"No, that was Jorah my advisor. My husband Khal Drogo was killed by a witch, as was my son."

"Oh my Gods, I am so sorry."

"It's alright, you couldn't have known. Catelyn is the woman taking care you, correct?"

"Yes, her family took me in. They're the only family I've ever known."

She opened a door and led me into a beautiful room. Light shone in through the large windows, Dany walked towards them where a series of crates were stacked. She opened one of them to reveal a small black scaled dragon. I gasped and Daenerys smiled. The little dragon jumped up and down and made a little screech.

"He recognizes you as blood of the dragon, I suspected he would."

"Me? A dragon?"

"You are Targaryen, and we are twins. These are the last three dragons left in the world." She opened another crate and a small bronze and green dragon flew out clumsily. "They're still learning to fly." The small dragon landed on my shoulder and I let it curl itself into my neck. "This is Rhaegal, named after our eldest brother. He likes you already."

I reached up to pet him. I felt an instant connection to the little dragon, much more than I had ever felt to the direwolves the Starks had. "You should come to Westeros."

"Jorah is acquiring me a ship as we speak; I hear you are a queen there."

"I'm engaged to marry the King of the North, when we win the war I will sit on the Iron Throne."

"Would your army help me?"

"They might not accept you at first but I could get Catelyn and Robb to understand, once they do everyone will follow."

"Targaryens are the rightful rulers," Dany said.

"I agree, and we're the last two left."

"And we have dragons; I'd like to see the man that dares stand in our way."

"You'd laugh; he's merely a boy with a temper."

"All the better for us, I hope he kept our throne warm." Dany and I laughed together. She reached over to her table and picked up a silver band which she clasped around my wrist, it was embossed with a small dragon sigil. "So you don't forget where you came from, sister."

OoOoO

I woke to Catelyn tapping my shoulder. "It's time to ride; we should reach Robb's camp by tomorrow at the rate we're going." I sat up and stretched. "Amina, what happened to your neck?" I touched my neck and didn't feel anything.

I walked over to the stream that ran parallel to our resting place. I gazed at my reflection there were three light bronze marks that ran from my collar bone to the back of my shoulder. Like talon marks, dragon talons. I grasped my wrist and found the silver band; I tugged my sleeve down quickly.

"Is something the matter, my lady?" Aylward asked me.

"No, everything is quite alright thank you for checking."

"Are you sure?"

"Aylward, there is something you should know about me. I wouldn't tell you but since you've pledged yourself to protect me it's only fair you know what you're protecting." I turned from the stream to face him. "I am Targaryen."

"I know."

I stared at him shocked. "How would you know such a thing?"

"I have heard rumors of a girl in Essos, a Targaryen princess. When Catelyn asked me to accompany you there to find your sister, I asked some sea men what they knew of the stories. It wasn't that hard to connect you to her from there."

"And yet you still pledge your loyalty to me, daughter of Aerys the Mad King?"

"I have been watching you this past week. You are a Stark in everything that you do, but that can be taught. I can see in your eyes that your heart is gentle, that is something you are born with. Combined with your upbringing and your lineage, I believe that any man who doesn't stand behind you is a fool."

OoOoO

I was digging through packs trying to find the one with the food when I ran across a lump of white fabric. I tugged it out of the bag to see that it was actually a dress, a summer dress. "Catelyn, why in the world did you pack this?"

"You saw the chaos that erupted when Renly passed; I want to avoid any messes if Robb were to die in battle. It's a fate I do not like to dwell on but I want you to be safe, Amina"

"Okay…so you packed this dress because you were just throwing things in the bag."

"No, before I leave for Winterfell I will see you and Robb wed under the skies of the old Gods and the new."

"Catelyn you can't be serious," I said gaping at her. "I'm supposed to go to Essos, after my sister! I can't do that if I'm married!"

"Amina, your sister will still be in Essos after the war, you may go for her then."

"Do you even care about me or have I always been the girl that Robb is going to marry?"

"You know that I wouldn't make you do this if it weren't completely imperative. You are stronger than Margaery and Renly combined. If there ever comes a time when it is necessary, you can command Robb's army."

"Or we could bring Daenerys here. With Robb's army and her dragons-"

"Daenerys has dragons?" Catelyn asked shocked. "How do you know?"

"I can speak with her in my dreams. I thought the first one was just that, a dream, but then last night she gave me this." I held up my wrist showing her the silver band. "And those marks you saw on my neck were from Rhaegal, one of her three dragons." I shook my head. "Why am I even telling you any of this, you obviously don't care about me."

"Amina, even if you are not my blood you are still my daughter. I will fight to keep you safe. Trust me when I say what I'm doing is best for you, you may not see it now but one day you will."

OoOoO

We arrived at the camp late the next afternoon. Catelyn and I went to Robb's tent immediately, flanked by Brienne and Aylward. Robb was in the middle of a war council but abandoned them when he saw use burst in. He hugged his mother and then turned to face me. "It feels like you've been gone forever."

"Only a month," I told him giving him a teasing smile. He kissed me softly and when I pulled away Catelyn was standing there smiling at us, my smile dropped immediately.

"There is much business to discus tonight, and I'm sure Amina is tired from our journey, but tomorrow we will hold your wedding ceremony," Catelyn told Robb.

"I thought we'd decided to wait until after the war?" Robb asked confused.

"War is full of surprises, its better this way," Catelyn said looking at me.

"I'm feeling fatigued, I believe I'll retire to my tent for the evening," I said unhappily.

"I will have someone fetch you a light dinner my lady," Aylward told me.

"That would be nice thank you. Robb, I'll see you in the morning." I didn't acknowledge Catelyn as I turned away. I walked out of the tent and down the aisles towards mine. Many people stopped me to ask how my journey went and I answered shortly not giving away the details, word of Renly's death would get around soon enough without me fanning the fires.

"Milady?" One of my handmaidens called, she was one of the youngest maybe only a little older than Arya.

"Yes?" I turned.

"A package came for you while you were away; I set it on your bed."

"Thank you dear," I told her. She blushed and scurried away. I walked into my tent and grabbed a bottle of wine off my table before lying across my bed. I felt something hard digging into my back and rolled over to grab the little box. I took a swig of wine straight from the bottle before untying the little package. On top was a pendant wrapped a few times with its chain. I unrolled it knowing exactly what it was before I even got a good look. The circle design surrounded by curling tendrils that looked something like a star with a tiny direwolf in the middle was extremely familiar; it was the Stargaryen house sigil I had created when I was nine. Theon had taken one of my drawings of it and had it made into a pendant for my tenth birthday.

I slid the necklace around my neck and tucked it under my dress. There was a thin card folded underneath it and I removed it, unfolded it and gasped. Written in Theon's slightly messy handwriting was a single word "Goodbye". I stared at the word trying to figure out some reason for it besides the obvious, we never said goodbye because we always planned to meet again.

Why would he do that? He knows that I've lost so many people, why would he leave me too? This is worse, so much worse, than someone dying. When someone dies at least no one else sees them again either, maybe that's selfish. I don't want to even consider that someone I love, someone I've always considered family is out there living some other life with other people.

Ned dying was one thing, I cried for a day but then I stopped. I had to be strong. Losing someone, knowing they're out there somewhere yet knowing you'll never meet again is another. I wish I had been taken to Pentos as a baby, then I would be with my family and I wouldn't know these people that just cause me endless amounts of pain.

"Stop acting like this, Amina," I scolded myself.

I took another swig of wine before standing up and walking over to a candle on my table. I held the note above it and watched as it burned into a shrivel. I stepped back into my bed and lay down.

Forged by fire and honor, I reminded myself of my own personal house words. I have a duty and I will carry it out. There may be no chance left for happiness but I can at least follow my calling. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms; no not quite, Twin Queens of the Seven Kingdoms. Hopefully Joffrey kept our throne warm.

_**Oh another note, addressing what I said at the start, I will be doing a series in the off season that isn't just from Ami's POV. So there'll be Jon chapters. So just calm down…there's going to be some Jon/Ami stuff eventually but I'm trying to stick with the show/book cannon as much as possible. Ok bye xx**_


	7. 7 News

**_In case anyone missed it I started a new story "Different Lives, Different Destinies" and there is a flashback chapter that goes into Amina's backstory with Theon! So go check that out if you haven't already. :)_**

"Amina, you've been summoned to the command tent. Robb just received new from Winterfell," Aylward called into my tent. I was in the middle of having my hair braided into four small braids that wrapped around my head like a crown, the look was simple yet elegant, very fitting for the wedding that was about to take place.

"Tell them I'm a little busy right now!" I called back.

"It's extremely important, you'll want to hear this; forget about having your hair done!"

I sighed and stood up waving away my hand maidens. I pulled on a warm and comfortable coat and excited my tent. Aylward walked dutifully behind me to Robb's command tent. "I was called?" Catelyn pressed a piece of paper into my hand and I took it without meeting her gaze. I read it quickly and looked up at her. "No, this cannot be serious. This is someone's sick idea of a joke. _Theon_? Why would he take Winterfell? Why would he possibly do a thing as vile as that?"

"Never trust a Greyjoy," Catelyn said. My hand went directly to the pendant around my neck and she noticed it. "He sent you your necklace."

"Yes, and-and he said goodbye," my voice cracked on the final, awful word.

"You said yourself you believed he might betray us," Catelyn said trying to be rational. She always was the most patient with me out off all the Starks, when I would run off into the woods she would be the one to find me and ask me if I wanted to talk about it. Robb stood to comfort me but Catelyn held up a hand to stop him.

"He was my friend. Friends don't-" I thought I had cried my eyes out enough the night before but obviously I wasn't finished and I started up again. I tried to breathe and remember what it felt like to sit under the trees in the Godswood at Winterfell; I couldn't very well run there now but I could remember. "Where are Bran and Rickon? Are they safe?" I asked.

"We haven't heard anything of them," Robb said.

"You have to let me go to Winterfell," I said.

"It's obvious you're upset. I can't send you off in your state, Amina."

"You're going to kill him aren't you," I didn't say it as a question. "You can at least let me say goodbye. It's not fair that he should be allowed to say his goodbyes and not me. I won't stand in the way of his death when the time comes. I just want to know why he did it, why would he give up the family he had for a group of people that barely even care."

Robb glanced at him mother. "It's a better plan than you turning around and marching back," Catelyn told him.

"You were going to march back?" I gaped. He nodded. "That's honestly the worst idea I've ever heard! No, you can't turn back; the Lannisters will think they've beaten you. Let Aylward and I go, send men behind us."

Roose Bolton, a man I had a natural instinct to distrust, stepped forward. "My son would be honored to go to Winterfell on behalf of you."

"That's very kind of you but I should take men that I know already, play to my strengths," I said as politely as I could manage.

"The men you are familiar with are some of Robb's best men, he needs them here. My boy knows the way well and he will be just as useful to you as your men."

"Then it's settled, Amina and Aylward will ride to Winterfell with the Bolton men behind them," Catelyn said. It was all I could do to refrain from yelling at them all. I had this unshakeable feeling that the Boltons were bad news but I couldn't very well say that; especially since my last outburst almost cost me my leave to Winterfell.

OoOoO

Catelyn came into my tent that afternoon as I tried to pack some things to take with me. She patted my shoulder and I shrugged away. "Don't think just because you took my side in there it makes us one big happy family again."

"I know you do not see things the way I do but your marriage to my son is necessary for your safety, the two of you will still be wed before I send you off to Winterfell."

I stared at her. "How could you have a wedding under these conditions? You know that your youngest sons are in danger, your home is under siege, not to mention the war that is raging on our doorstep?"

"It isn't meant to be a joyous occasion, it is meant to be a convenience."

I laughed a laugh devoid of any kind of humor. "A marriage of convenience, exactly what I always wanted."

"From the day you were born your destiny was to be chosen for you. Whether your family was still on the throne, or if Ned had left your fate up to Robert; someone would still have chosen your life. It's a cruel thing when your heart and your destiny are in different places, but it happens more often than not. Now, I will see you out by the trees at sunset, there are no Weirwoods here but we will make do."

"Always making do."

Catelyn ignored me and continued. "Now I do not want you staying in Winterfell long. I know you think you can talk some sense into Theon's thick head but I highly doubt you can. I want you to get out of there before any fighting begins, preferably with Bran and Rickon."

"You know I'd do anything to save those two," I assured her. "If I had just stayed in Winterfell when the war started Theon never would have taken it. If he had stormed through the gates all high and mighty I would've laughed in his face. He isn't meant to lead people, not like that. "

"No, he will never become a leader like his father."

"He's stupid like him though," I said with a sigh. "Fine, I'll see you at sunset. I need to redo my hair."

OoOoO

The ceremony was short; it bothered me this wasn't happening in front of a Heart Tree. I may not be the best follower of tradition when it came to the Gods but this just seemed unnatural, and not to mention rushed. The priest spoke ancient words and I we repeated them. Even I didn't believe what came from my lips but what other choice did I have?

After the ceremony came the feast. It was a solemn affair, which was appropriate with the current situation at Winterfell. There was plenty of food though not as much as we would have had at a feast back home. There were supposed to be guests from all Seven Kingdoms and everyone was supposed to be wearing their finest dresses and armor. Even though this was never what I had wanted I couldn't help but revert to my old wishes for this day, it was supposed to be the grandest wedding ever seen in The North if not the Seven Kingdom. This clearly was what no one had been planning. "Pour some more wine," I said motioning to the cup barer.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Robb asked laughing.

"No, I'm trying to get me drunk. It's not proper for me to drink more than you." I wasn't going to say _why yes, I was trying to take a tip from Queen Cersei and get your drunk so you won't remember anything about tonight. _Something told me that wouldn't go over well. I grabbed my cup and drank it quickly, forget being proper.

OoOoO

I opened the flap of my tent and Robb followed me inside. So I might have had too much to drink but at least most of the things I was worried and upset about seemed fuzzy and far away. Robb kissed me and moved his hands over my hips. He found the ties on the back of my dress and gave them a pull; the flowy summer dress fell to the ground in a little pile. So this was really happening then, I obviously hadn't gotten him nearly drunk enough.

_Hands running across my body. Kisses down my neck._

It was quiet outside the tent but I knew there were least a few people listening, waiting. I thought about running, but where would I go? Essos. With what ships? The Wall. And what dress as a man and join the Nights Watch? The South. And risk getting captured by the Lannisters? No. I was stuck, trapped, caged.

_Falling into a steady rhythm. Two bodies, two hearts, two entirely different existences. _

Fire, honor, duty, family, blood; a rhythm, words that had always defined me. Could I ever break free of that? Could anyone ever redefine themselves? Was anyone really free to choose their own destiny?

"_I love you." _

**I** love him.

OoOoO

We had been traveling for a little over four weeks. We would be arriving in Winterfell shortly. I was positive I was going to die before I got there though. It wasn't that I was ill-equipped for riding this long; I had ridden to Storm's End which was about the same distance. I was sick, I didn't want anything to do with food and mostly I just wanted to sleep. "Stop!" I yelled. I jumped off Myst and collapsed on the ground and heaved up what little breakfast I'd had. Aylward was at my side in an instant.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest. Are you feeling sick?" I asked.

"It's just you, your grace."

"Check the food I might have gotten food poisoning," I told him. I dry heaved, having nothing left to throw up.

"The food is fine. I believe you might be-"

"Gods!" I cursed. "One time, I only slept with him once! Help me up." I commanded him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked pulling me up to my feet.

"I'm fine!" I snapped before mounting my horse again.

"We should turn back; it is too dangerous to take you to Winterfell in your condition."

"I will be fine," I said calmly. We rode in silence for hours until the sun went down. Why did this have to happen? That was it wasn't it? The beginning of the end. If I wasn't trapped before I obviously was now. This was not how I wanted to meet Theon in Winterfell. I was entirely too weak from lack of food but I thought I might die if I had to throw up again. "Gods!" I cursed again. At least the soldiers hadn't been there when I dropped from my horse, they had stopped a bit farther behind us. I would not look weak in front of men I did not trust.

There it was, Winterfell. The only home I'd ever know. But looking at it now, after so many things had happened, it only looked like a prison.


	8. 8 Family

"We can still turn back my grace, make camp and wait on Lord Bolton's men to reach us," Ser Aylward told me as he rode up next to me. "They will be here within the week."

"No, I will ride into Winterfell and I will bring Bran and Rickon away from that place." I paused, "_Without_ the Bolton men." I kicked Myst and she galloped on towards Winterfell. Ser Aylward's black horse followed closely, never letting me get too far ahead. I rode entirely through the gates which were surprisingly unarmed before men were in front of us, swords drawn. I pulled three knives from my boot one right after the other and flung them into the skulls of the soldiers before Ser Aylward even had the chance to draw his sword. I twirled the last two knives and found Theon on the other side of the courtyard. "I have two more left, you decide where they go."

"Amina," he addressed me.

"I believe it would be more appropriate if you addressed me by my title, Lord Greyjoy."

"And what might that be?" He asked humoring me.

"Amina Stark, Queen in the North."

That caught him off guard and his façade slipped. "I should have your head, _Queen_," he said recovering.

"You could try but I'll plant one of these lovely little blades in your skull before you get the chance to take a step. Do you really think your men will defend a dead lord?" I asked.

"I am Prince Greyjoy now," he said defensively.

I actually laughed then. "Look at you playing dress up, Theon. Remember when I used to braid your hair, you did have lovely hair, like a little girl." I believe a few of his men actually snorted at that. The teasing was unnecessary but I was angry. I wasn't going to kill him but humiliating him worked fine, he hated being humiliated more than anything. "And tell me _Lord_ Greyjoy, has your father sent men to help you? Or a letter to tell you they're on their way?" He broke eye contact. "That's what I thought."

"What made you think riding here with a lone knight would protect you?" He asked focusing the conversation back on me. "I have many men without knives in their skulls yet."

"I have more where those came from," I said narrowing my eyes. "I am the first and last Winterfell, blood of Old Valyria, raised by House Stark and now Queen in the North. You honestly want to test my power?"

He was silent and we stared each other down waiting to see who would break first. "I need to speak with Amina," Theon said glancing at his men. "Alone." I dismounted and took my time sliding the knife belt from my saddle and around my waist. I handed Myst's reins to Aylward and followed Theon through the halls and up to the second floor I knew instantly which room Theon had taken. "You're staying in Robb's room? How cute."

"Drop the act Amina, we're alone. I brought you up here so we could talk like normal people."

"Where are Bran and Rickon?" I asked.

"You're too late," He said. "They're gone."

"How. How Theon? How could you possibly do a thing so horrible? I don't want to know why, I _know_ why. You've always wanted to belong; you only wanted your daddy to love you. But _how_ could you kill two innocent children? I understand how you could hate Ned even Catelyn, but Bran and Rickon did nothing." My rage so cold, so dark I was sure he could see it in my eyes.

"Amin-"

"No. I changed my mind; I don't want to hear your excuses. Theon you are the closest thing I ever had to a brother, you were my friend. I thought you felt the same way, I know you did."

"I have a sister. Yara is my only sister."

"You don't know her!" I yelled at him. "I loved you! I still love you! You know me better than anyone, and we were inseparable. What changed?"

"I was never good enough for you."

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You were the Targaryen princess who had a throne waiting for her; you just had to claim it. I guess you have it now. I was the only one who wasn't good enough for you; you fucked the rest of them and just pretended like I hadn't followed you around for years. You're just a whore who will do whatever it takes to wear a crown."

"My Gods, Theon! It was never like that with us! You never felt that way about me. You told me to drop the act now it's your turn. Stop pretending like I wasn't the one person in this world who understood you and was there for you. Stop pretending Theon. This isn't a game, people are dying. You need to stop."

"I can't," he said. That's when his mask fell away and he was just that scared little boy I tackled in the front courtyard so many years ago and he began to cry.

"Don't cry, I don't want to feel bad for you," I said, but it was no use. "Why did we have to grow up?" I asked. He smiled a sad broken smile.

"Things were so much better when we were kids. Amina, we could run, I know it'll be hard for you to forgive me but you could try. I know you never wanted to marry Robb."

"Theon, I've gone through every option. There's no where I can go they won't find me. And I couldn't even if I wanted to." I put my hands on my stomach. "Come back with me to Robb's camp, I'll make him forgive you. It'll be hard, things will never be the same between you but in time maybe...I ask you as your queen."

"I have no queen," he said. "Ask me as your brother."

"No, Theon-"

"If you want me to come with you, ask me."

"I can't. It's selfish to want you with me, Robb might kill you. It's safer if you stay away, I can't ask you as your sister because I know you'll say yes. Theon, Robb and I are bringing a child into this war torn world I will not let it be corrupted by a Greyjoy. Either you leave Winterfell now and maybe one day we can meet again, or stay here."

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" He asked.

"You're the one who said goodbye."

"I know."

"I will stay here tonight, unless you gave my room away to some whore. And then tomorrow you will let me and my knight leave without any trouble."

"You're leaving me in charge of Winterfell?" He asked skeptically.

"Make no mistake Theon, people are coming for you. I should kill you myself but I cannot, I can't hate my brother no matter what he's done to me. You killed children; you killed the man that taught you to hold a sword." I shook my head. "You will die for what you've done. But I won't be there, I don't want any part in it, I don't even want to know how it happens. I'll never see you again and that's ok, I don't want to remember you like this anyways."

"You're writing me out of your life?" He asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't deserve it. I'll leave at dawn, if you're smart you won't be there to see me off." I turned and walked to the door.

"Goodbye, little deer."

I didn't stop walking and I didn't say anything, I couldn't bring myself to say it back because then it would be real.

OoOoO

I stood in the middle of a lavish room, I recognized it instantly it was the room Daenerys was staying in. I looked around the room; a dead woman lay on the ground. I turned to face the window where the dragon crates were stacked but the doors were open and they were empty. "Dany!" I yelled. She came running then and flung open the door. She ran past me and to the crates.

"Where are my dragons?" She screamed. She turned on me, "Did you see who did this?" She asked.

"I just arrived and when I looked they were gone, and that girl-I'm so sorry."

"You did this, you found out I had dragons and you took them from me!"

"Daenerys! I would never betray you like that you are my own flesh and blood. And I am not about to lose both my siblings in one day."

"If you didn't take them who did?" She asked.

"I don't know. I appeared in this room and this is what I saw, I screamed for you as soon as I realized what had happened. Do you honestly think I would steal your dragons? I only held Rhaegal for a minute but I know how you feel, as the mother of dragons. I wouldn't take away the only thing you have left."

"I'm sorry I blamed you," she said. "You're my sister of course you wouldn't betray me."

"You're upset, I know. You will find them,"

"How am I supposed to find them when I do not know who stole them or why?" She was getting irritated again, for good reason. I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Daenerys, breathe. You will find them; I'll help you if I need too. They must be in the city still. I can feel someone waking me; call upon me when you need my help."

"Soon."

OoOoO

Aylward and I gathered our things and left Winterfell. I looked at it as little as was possible, I didn't want to remember the way it looked now. Remembering it through the eyes of a child was much better, it was a place where I had been safe and loved, now it was a black mark on the landscape of rolling green hills. Theon didn't see me off as I had suggested. His men moved aside reluctantly and let me pass, I had a feeling Theon would pay for letting me go so easily. No man looked eager to die though, and so no man challenged my exit.

We rode hard and fast for two days, only stopping to eat and even then not if we could help it. I managed to control most of my nausea. The only time I had to abandon my horse for the trees was at about mid morning, and only on the second day. This of course would be the day we met The Bolton men.

"Is the Queen ill?" Ramsey, Roose's bastard son asked.

"I'm fine," I said standing. I waved Aylward away when he tried to help. "You'll reach Winterfell in a matter of days, how long will it be before you return with the prisoner?"

"Not sure, maybe a month, I might want to play with him a little," he said. His smile was slimy and greasy, I didn't like this man and I didn't want him to lay a hand on Theon.

"Robb wants him brought back to camp alive."

"Are you sure you remember correctly? You are with child," he said tauntingly.

"Just because I'm-" I started to yell, then I took a deep breath and composed myself. The last thing I needed was this man I already hated claiming I was mentally unstable. "Fine, kill the bastard. Why should I care?"

"Why should you care?" He asked.

"The queen should be on her way again," Aylward said saving me from the conversation.

"Yes your grace, you must rest," Ramsay said tauntingly. Aylward and I took off in the opposite direction.

"Than man makes my blood boil," I said.

"I'll agree, he's got as much good about him as a rotten ham," Aylward said.

"I don't want to let him near Theon but I don't have a choice, it would treason for me to stop him."

"You have a soft spot for him," Aylward noted.

"Yes I do, it's stupid after all the things he's done but I want him to have a quick death. Ramsay won't give him that."

We rode in silence for quite some time. I couldn't speak for Aylward but I was imagining the terrible things that would possibly happen to Theon in my absence.

"You could run away," Aylward said simply.

"What?" I asked, jarred from my thoughts.

"I can help you find a ship and escort you to Essos," Aylward told me.

"I can't leave now, besides I'm more help to my sister here than there. Daenerys needs powerful allies in Westeros who have armies, like I do. Robb might take some convincing but I'm sure he could see the benefits. He wouldn't have to become king, Dany and I could share the Iron Throne. The North would once again be its own free state."

"I see how staying here with your armies will help," he said.

"And even if Robb were to die, we're married now; I'm queen of the North, his armies are mine and they will help me take the throne."


	9. 9 Dreams and Reality

We arrived at camp the next day and I was bombarded with people telling me the newest information I had missed; Jamie has escaped and killed two men, Jamie had been recaptured, Robb had gone to the Crag. The last bit I was pleased to hear. I wasn't quite ready to divulge the information I had learned in Winterfell, any of it. Catelyn made her way to me though the small crowd. "Amina, I assume you've heard Robb has gone to the Crag."

"Yes, I have much to tell you both. It will have to wait until he returns, I'm feeling a bit fatigued." It was true enough; Daenerys must have found a way to call me to her aid.

"What is happing in Winterfell, surely you can tell me that?" Catelyn asked desperately.

"Her grace has had little time to rest on our journey home. She needs to retire to her quarters, when the King returns I'm sure Amina will have much to say," Aylward said coming to my rescue. He put his arm on my shoulder and steered me towards my tent.

"Thank you," I said. "I must lie down. You will stand by my tent until I awake. It is imperative no one enters and no one may wake me. Do you understand?"

"Your grace I'm afraid I do not."

"My sister needs my help and I must go to her. You'll understand all in good time. Until then please, Ser Aylward, make sure no one wakes me no matter what."

"Yes my Queen."

I pushed open the flaps of my tent and practically passed out before I even had the chance to lie down.

OoOoO

I awoke outside a tall ominous stone tower. I turned in a circle to look around my surroundings. "Dany?" I called out uncertainly.

"Oh good, you've arrived. It's time to go," Daenerys said stepping through the trees flanked by the blonde man from before, Jorah, and another man who was obviously not from Westeros.

"How did you call me?" I asked.

"I guess I just thought really hard and focused on trying to get your attention, it seems to have worked."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the House of the Undying," she said.

"That sounds…unfavorable."

"That is where they are keeping our dragons," she said sharply. "We must go after them."

The other man said something to her in a strange language I didn't recognize; I assumed it must be Dothraki. I looked between the two confused as they had an entire conversation. We stood on the steps to the tower and I looked around the side, it was perfectly round and didn't seem to have a door. I began walking around the side.

"Amina!" Dany called. She ran to catch up with me and we continued around the tower together.

"Where is the door?" I said frustrated.

"The warlocks here like playing tricks," she said unhappily. The next thing I knew we were inside a stone staircase. I freed the torch from the wall and handed it to my sister. "Do you hear that?" She asked in a whisper. I listened and heard the screeching of baby dragons.

"This way," I said pulling her by her arm up the staircase it seemed to go up forever, I thought that we must be as high as the clouds now. The cramped tunnel opened into a large round room filled with doors. I could still hear the screeching but I couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. "We could split up," I suggested. "Search each of the rooms separately."

"I'm sure those rooms go on for eons, it would be just like the warlock to do that. It's best if we stick together."

There it was again, magic. I would be crazy not to believe in it, what with dragons and twin bonds and creepy towers that seemed to be endless, but it was something I hadn't ever really considered before. My whole life I had been relatively normal and now I was beginning to uncover the truth about my life only to find out that I could never be normal.

"Which door do we chose then?" I asked. Dany pushed open one of them and the sound of the dragons got louder.

"This one."

I followed her into a large ornate room. Snow fell from above and Daenerys touched it like it was an unknown substance, I guess to her it might have been. I turned my attention back to the room itself, tall pillars seemed to stretch forever to the ceiling and a stained glass window bore the symbol of the New Gods. "We're in the South," I noted. "I think-" I turned and my eyes landed on a huge throne made of swords and axes and all kinds of weapons. "This is the throne room at King's Landing."

"The Iron Throne," Dany said mesmerized. We both walked towards the throne a few steps up from where we stood. I reached to touch one of the swords which still looked sharp and ready for battle. I had never been to Kings Landing and the throne room that rightfully belonged to my family was even more majestic than I had expected it to be. It was cold and full of shiny white snow now, but I could imagine what it looked like with woven tapestries and golden plated statues.

"This will be ours one day," I said.

"We could sit on it now, just to see what it will feel like when we rule the Seven Kingdoms," She said. The throne was large, big enough that my sister and I wouldn't even have to squeeze to fit into the seat together and it looked so tempting. I could be queen for a second.

"We should wait until our crowning day. That way when we sit in the throne for the first time it will be special," I told her. "Besides this isn't real. This all a figment of our imagination, a trick."

"You're right," Dany said drawing back quickly. "We must carry on, our dragons are waiting."

We walked out the other side of the throne room, the door raised in front of us and the outdoors was even more snow covered than the throne room had been. I could see nothing but white before me and behind me stretching high into the sky, I drew a sharp intake of breath. "The Wall."

"The Wall in the far North? It keeps creatures out."

"Yes that Wall." I looked around but just like the throne room there was no one in sight. Unless…In the distance I could just make out trees. "I'll be right back…" I said to Dany but when I looked at her she was staring at a small tent, she wouldn't notice if I was only gone for a second. I walked into the woods and suddenly the entire environment changed. I was surrounded by weirwoods and the smell of grass. I collapsed beneath one of them and just took a deep breath.

"Ami?"

I sat up quickly and looked around; standing not five feet away from me was Jon. I wanted to cry or scream but I settled for flinging myself into his arms. "This isn't real," I murmured.

"It feels real," he said.

"It does," I sighed. I looked into his eyes and just took a moment to rememorize his face every detail I never wanted to forget.

"Are you done?" He asked smiling. I shushed him. I ran my fingers through his curly mop of hair then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Now I'm done."

"I miss you," he said brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"You haven't found some Wilding girl to warm your bed?" I asked teasingly. A look crossed his face, something that I was sure I couldn't create from my own imagination. It was almost like a glimpse into what was happening out there beyond the Wall. Could it be possible that somehow the magic of the House of the Undying was able to link mine and Jon's dreams? It seemed anything was possible with the warlocks.

"No one will ever replace you in my heart, ever. I want you to remember that, if I never see you again promise me you won't forget that."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more than you will ever know."

"Then why did you leave me?" I asked a little colder than I had expected.

"I thought it was what was best for you, I didn't want you to feel like you had to run away from your dreams," he said.

"I never felt like that. If I had run away with you it would have been because I wanted to, not because I felt some obligation to. Why can't this be real? Why can't we be back at Winterfell?"

"This could be real."

"How?" I asked.

"Stay here. I don't care if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up if I don't get to wake up next to you."

A screech echoed through the woods and I was jarred from the moment, in fact I wasn't even quite sure what the last thing he had said was. If the warlocks hadn't created this at first they were certainly messing with my perception now. "I have to go, I have a sister who needs my help." I turned away, sure that if I stayed one minute more I'd never be able to leave. He grabbed my wrist and I turned to face him again. I kissed him a final time and then stepped away. "This isn't goodbye."

I slipped between the trees running my fingers over the bark. The trees opened up into another space. instead of appearing by the wall I appeared back in the same circular room with all the doors. This time though, Daenerys and I were not alone.

"Ah there she is, I was beginning to wonder if she'd fallen into my dream world after all. I should've known she'd be stronger than that. I believe you are the older twin aren't you?" He asked. "Oh but I guess you wouldn't know, that's a shame about you two being separated at birth. I'd love to help you reunite, you are stronger together. And your strength fuels your dragons which in turn give the warlocks all the power they could need." He paused and took a breath. "Yes, reuniting the Targaryen twins seems like a wonderful idea."

All of a sudden it felt like a boulder was being placed on my head. Ever y part of my body was being compressed from the inside out. I could hear someone screaming and I realize it was me.

"What are you doing to her?" Daenerys screamed.

"Don't you want to be reunited with your sister without this silly projection trick? I'm simply reaching through to where she lies asleep and pulling her through."

"Stop, you're hurting her!"

"It will only hurt for a minute."

I could feel everything slipping away. I could only see black yet at the same time I could see the inside of my tent at Robb's camp, and there was Ser Aylward shaking me as hard as he could. I tried to grab on to anything, the bedding, Aylward's arm, anything but my fingers wouldn't respond.

"Amina!" Dany screamed again.

"Dany I can't be in both places, do you need me here with you. I can stay here," I said barely getting the words out between gasping breaths and moans of agony.

"Go! Find me when it's safe, go!"

OoOoO

I sat up in bed and clutched Alyward's arms tightly. He let out a massive sigh of relief. "You weren't breathing, I thought you were dead. I tried shaking you but you wouldn't respond."

"I'm alright now, I'm fine." I pushed back my covers and stepped out of bed. My legs gave out under me and I looked down at them as I collapsed, the dress I was wearing was stained with blood as were the sheets I had been tangled in.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Aylward yelled towards the flaps of the tent. A few minutes later a tall skinny girl who had the appearance of a mouse entered, she ran around the side of the bed and knelt next to me. She handed me a glass of water from my bedside table and pressed some herbs into my hand for me to swallow. I took them with a gulp and rested my head on the bed behind me.

"I-I'm with child, is the baby-" I mumbled. She looked at me and then at my blood stained dress.

"I believe if you were once with child you are not any longer."

I stared at her a little in shock; most of my dream visit with my sister was fuzzy except for the intense pain. I couldn't process anything this big right now. The girl helped me into a chair.

The next thing I knew it was sunset and I was wearing a clean night gown and I was being escorted back into a clean bed by one of my handmaidens.

Nightfall, only a few candles lit my room. Someone was speaking to me, was I sitting up? "Catelyn?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"When did you get in here?" I asked confused.

"We've been having a conversation for a while about-Never mind; it's obvious you need to rest." Catelyn helped my back into my bed and I fell asleep within minutes. This went on for days; every memory was just out of my reach dream or reality. All I could remember was the pain and I'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I was trapped in a cage of my own making and it seemed impossible to break free until suddenly the bars seemed to come crashing down and everything came rushing back.

I was strong and I wasn't about to let that warlock beat me.

_**This is the last chapter or this story for a while but I still plan on updating "Different Lives, Different Destinies" throughout the off season with lots of other character stories!**_


	10. 10 Growing Together

_**Wow some great job I did updating the companion story…Sorry guys. Well thankfully GoT is back and now I'll be writing more on this one!**_

I sat alone in my tent with a plate of grapes. I had waved my handmaidens away when they tried to braid my hair and they'd scattered. I was thinking I ought to tell Aylward to have them reassigned to someone who might actually want their fawning when the tent flaps opened and Aylward appeared. "My queen, we are beginning to pack up camp. We should be able to make it to Harrenhal today."

"Yes, of course. I'll just move outside and let them get my things," I said rising. Aylward reached for my plate to carry it for me but I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. You can have them if you want."

"Amina, you haven't eaten a full meal in days. Robb is beginning to worry about your health." He put a hand on my arm

"I'm fine!" I snapped moving away from his touch. At Aylward's surprised expression I took a deep breath before repeating more calmly, "I'm fine. Just adjusting."

"You have been spending lots of time to yourself as of late. It's been starting to worry me as well." He placed a hand on my shoulder and this time I didn't jerk away.

"I've been sleeping, trying to reach my sister. Unfortunately the little sleep that does come is entirely dreamless. I have no way of knowing if she's even still alive."

"If she's anything like you I'm sure she is. I cannot imagine a Targaryen going down without a fight." He grinned at me and I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stood stunned for a moment before carefully hugging me back.

"I'm so glad I have you as a friend. You are all I have left, you know," I told him, grabbing his arms and making him look at me.

"You have Robb, and Catelyn," he reminded me.

"I've barely been able to speak to Catelyn since Robb started treating her like a criminal. And Robb…I can hardly look at Robb."

"Because of your child?" He asked

"No, because of Jon," I said seriously. "I saw him, Aylward. It wasn't just a trick, I saw him and he saw me too. I can't give up on him. That's why I need to get back to my sister, maybe she can help me." Aylward stared at me blankly. "Oh Gods!" I sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I sound insane! I'm going mad just like my father!" He rubbed my back soothingly. "And I can barely keep a secret, not that it even matters since half the world seems to know my secrets already."

"Who is Jon?" He asked.

"The man I love." He started to speak but I cut him off. "Before you say anything, I know I'm married to Robb. I _know_ I have a duty as Queen. But I can't bear it! I cannot take another day of this insufferable war!"

"It will all end, maybe not tomorrow but one day. You just need patience."

"I do not have patience and I do not have time."

"Amina?" Robb called from outside the tent.

"Gods," I sighed standing quickly. "Coming!" I glanced at Aylward who was still watching me closely. "I'll be alright. I just need a good night's sleep."

OoOoO

Just as Aylward had said we arrived in Harrenhal by mid afternoon. Even from a mile out you could tell the place was deserted. I couldn't imagine anyone occupying the decrepit old castle but I knew that it had served as lodging for Tywin Lannister's army not that long ago.

We marched through the gates and stopped when we saw bodies hanging from almost every wall. "This is horrid," I said to no one in particular. I dismounted Myst and followed Robb and the others into the castle. Once in the main courtyard we realized there were even more bodies piled up.

Robb grabbed my hand and tried to steer me away. "You shouldn't have to see this."

"I'm fine, I can handle it." I looked straight into a dead man's glassy eyes to prove my point. My stomach churned, the smell was disgusting, but I wasn't about to let Robb see that.

Catelyn stood beside me and looked at the man. "That was one of my father's banner men," she said quietly. I looked at the ground, unable to bear looking at him a moment longer.

"Find her a room to serve as a cell," Robb said to one of his soldiers. They took Catelyn away quickly and I looked back at him.

"She's your mother, Robb."

"She betrayed us," he told me.

"She did it because she loves Sansa and Arya, just like we do. Yes, she was wrong in the way she went about things but that doesn't make her evil."

"I can't let it go unpunished."

"May I visit her later?" I asked. I had plans to go no matter what he said, but I thought it would be appropriate to at least try and ask first.

He looked a bit surprised but nodded once. "Yes, of course."

The mousy nurse who tended to me while I was on bed rest called out to us, I had learned her name was Talisa the second time she'd come to check on me. "This man is still alive!" We both went to her quickly. She began pulling things out of her bag. I could tell she wasn't going to need my help and so I excused myself.

"I'm going to see Catelyn," I told Robb, touching him lightly on the shoulder. I motioned to one of the soldiers and he led me up the stairs to where they had taken her. He opened the door and to let me in and then closed it tightly behind me after I'd entered.

"Amina, it has been awhile since I've spoken with you," Catelyn greeted me. She stood up and hugged me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well."

"Are you still upset with me, about Robb?"

I shook my head. "You did what you thought was best."

"I'm so sorry about what happened-"

"I would prefer not to dwell on it," I said cutting her off. "I came to talk to you about my sister. Ever since that night my dreams have stopped coming and I haven't been able to contact her. Since you appear to be the only person who understands this bond I was hoping you would have some advice as to what I could do to get them back."

"I do not know much, unfortunately. The only thing I can recommend is to take something to help you sleep. Maybe ask your nurse if she has some herbs you can mix with tea."

I nodded. "I should've tried that sooner." I paused for a moment before speaking again. "Do you know of a way to contact someone else through the dreams? Someone who isn't my twin I mean?"

"I've never heard of that being possible. Truthfully, most people don't even believe in the power of the twin bond. Who is it you want to contact?"

"Margery," I lied, saying the first name that came to mind. When Catelyn frowned I quickly corrected myself. "Or Sansa and Arya, something tells me Margery would be more receptive to my calls though. The girls are much more guarded, and I've never been that close with either of them."

"Always one of the boys," she said patting my arm.

"I miss them, Jon and Theon" I told her. "I miss what it was like when we were kids and we didn't have to worry about war or who was king. Things were so much easier then."

"Childhood often is," Catelyn said. "But now you're a woman, and beyond that a Queen. You have responsibilities and as much as you want to there is no running away from destiny."

"How do you know what my destiny is? How is it people can say that something is another person's destiny?"

"Amina, look around you. These people, your people, trust you. They want you to be there Queen as much as they want Robb to be their king."

"That doesn't make something destiny. Me and Daenerys on the throne, that is destiny, it's our blood right." I rubbed my head. "That's why I came in here. Not for some lecture on destiny, for advice. Now that you answered my question I should be leaving. It's not proper for the Queen to be fraternizing with criminals."

OoOoO

I walked out the walls of Harrenhal. I needed a moment away from everyone and not to mention the air in the destroyed castle wasn't the clearest. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn to look. I knew who it was before he wrapped his arms around me.

"You've been avoiding me," Robb said quietly, his lips close to my ear.

"I haven't."

"Then you've been doing a very good job making it look that way."

"You know I like time to myself."

"You always have, but you've never had a guard keeping me from visiting you."

"I've been…" I started to tell him about Daenerys but changed my mind. He kissed the side of my head.

"I miss the kids too, and Jon" he shook his head. "Even Theon, the bastard. I'm sorry you've been so isolated."

"It's alright," I said quietly. He always knew what was really wrong. This whole week everyone had been treating me like I was some fragile thing but what I really wanted was a friend. Robb had always understood me; it's why we had been such good friends.

"I know that-" he hesitated before continuing "I know that you don't love me the way I love you, you never have. But I want us to be a team. I don't think I can do this without you."

"We are a team." Even as I said it I knew it was a lie. I had been avoiding him and spending all my time trying to be somewhere else. "I want to work together," I corrected myself.

He smiled and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I kissed him lightly. "I love you," he told me. I didn't say anything just kissed him again. "What did you and Catelyn talk about?" He asked after a moment.

"There's something I should probably tell you." He nodded for me to go on. "I have a sister, a twin, in Essos."

To his credit, he didn't freak out. "How did you find out?"

"I had a dream or something like that, while I was in Storm's End. I asked Catelyn and she told me the truth. Apparently Ned found out while in King's Landing and sent a letter back."

"What is she like?"

"A lot like me. She is a Khaleesi, it's like a queen in those parts. She's an amazing leader, she truly loves her people."

"She does sound like you."

"She's hoping to make it to Westeros. Do you know what that would mean for us? Two armies, double the strength. We could take King's Landing and overthrow Joffrey. Everything could be normal again."

"I don't believe we will ever get back to normal, but I do understand. Does she have a way across the sea?"

"I don't know." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I don't even know if she's alive right now! That's why I was talking to Catelyn. I've been sleeping without dreaming and if I can't dream I can't reach her. The last time I saw her we were being attacked by a warlock. The night I got back from Winterfell."

"When you lost our child." I nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember is thinking I was dying. Magic is a deadly thing."

"It's too dangerous for you to go back."

"I can't just leave her. If she needs my help, I have to help her. I promise I'll protect myself."

"I wish I could go with you."

"But you can't," I told him. "If you see Talisa could you have her send me some sleeping tea?"

He nodded. "Goodnight, my Queen."

"Goodnight."

OoOoO

An hour or so later I had finished two large mugs of steaming tea prepared by my handmaidens and infused with some herb or another that Talisa had been more than happy to prescribe. I was already drowsy after the first cup and after the second I fell asleep before I could even put the mug on the table.

The first thing I saw was trees. It took me a moment to realize where I was and when I did I groaned because I knew I wasn't with my sister. I sat under my favorite weirwood tree and ran my finger over the heart I'd carved in the wood one day years ago. I noticed something around my finger and realized I had the black ribbon twisted about my finger like a ring. The ribbon was whole, not frayed as it was now. I was having a real dream. "Jon?" I called without even noticing I was speaking. There was a rustling noise in the trees and the crackle of fallen leaves, but no spoken response. "This isn't funny, we don't have much time before Catelyn comes looking for me. I have lessons with Sansa this afternoon!"

He swung out of the trees and landed next to me. "Don't be so cross. I'm the one who's supposed to be moody, aren't I?"

"You always are."

"Not when I'm with you." He grinned and I kissed him. I remembered this day. Not dream then but a memory.

"Theon caught me sneaking out today," I told him.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was hiding from Sansa and not to tell Catelyn where I'd gone. I don't think he believed me."

"He'd never tell on you."

"Never." I tugged lightly at the pendant around my neck. "Sometimes I wish I had a sister."

"You have two, Sansa and Arya."

"No, a real sister. Someone just like me who I could talk to about everything. Sansa is too prissy and Arya is too young. I have you, Theon, and Robb of course but some things you just can't talk about with boys!" I remembered this conversation exactly; it was funny how it had come true. Suddenly the ground started to shift. I grabbed for Jon's hand but the memory of me didn't reach for him and quickly the image was replaced by another.

Bright light surrounded me. I could smell the salty scent of the sea mixed with the sweaty, dirty scent that could only mean I was at a city upon the coast. I had never been to the coast, so this couldn't be a memory. "Amina!" A voice cried. I turned just in time to be scooped into my sister's arms. "When you disappeared I was afraid you'd died! It's been weeks!"

"I've been trying my hardest to reach. I've been so drained since our trip to the House of the Undying I couldn't make it back until now."

"I'm so glad you're here." She turned looking for someone. "Jorah! She's here!" Jorah turned around and smiled at me. He walked towards us and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Daenerys had been worried sick, glad to see you're finally back," he told me.

"I am quite glad to be back." I paused. "Back to where exactly? This is certainly not Qarth."

"After you vanished we managed to secure a ship to travel from Qarth here to Astapor. We're hoping to find an army here so we can travel to Westeros," Dany told me.

"That is the best news I've heard in weeks!" I said.

"You are just in time to survey the army with us," Jorah informed me.

"Oh and soon you will have to see how big our dragons have gotten!" My sister said smiling.

"Hello," a woman said walking towards us with an older bald man behind her. "I am the translator for the slave master Kraznys. Is your party ready to view the Unsullied?"

Daenerys and I nodded in sync and the two of us followed the man and woman as they told us about the army. We walked over a walkway into a separated courtyard area where a small army of soldiers were gathered. The man, Kraznys, spoken in foreign language as the woman translated for him. She explained how the men would stay standing until they dropped. We walked through them and they parted to let us pass. "How are they trained?" Dany asked. The woman explained quickly and then the slave trader walked forwards to one of the man. He quickly cut of the nipples of one of the men and to my surprised the soldier never flinched.

"That is quite impressive," I mumbled to my sister. "Impressive but disturbing." She nodded shortly. "How many do you have to sell?" I asked. The woman translated and the man held up eight fingers. "Eight thousand is a sizeable army," I said nodding in approval. The three of us left and we walked near the water. As Jorah and Dany discussed the slave soldiers, I watched the waves. I had never seen the sea before. It had such a strange lulling rhythm and I thought I might be able to get caught up in its steady crashing forever. I wondered if Theon felt the same way when he looked at the sea in Pyke. Daenerys noticed a child and followed them as Jorah continued telling her how she would make a much better owner to the soldiers than any other would, I had to agree. "I think they would be a good investment," I told her.

"Your sister knows what she is talking about, she has an army of her own," Jorah said to Daenerys. Dany continued to follow the child until it stopped and threw her a ball of some sorts. She started to twist it open as he showed her when suddenly she was knocked to the ground by a man in a black cloak. A scorpion like creature launched itself out of the ball and towards my sister but the man stabbed it before it had a chance to strike. I grabbed her hand and pulled her beside me. The child ran before any of us could do anything.

"The warlocks," Dany mumbled. The man in the cloak removed his hood and looked at us.

"I have been looking you Daenerys. I was once the leader of your father's kingsguard, I betrayed him and now I want to right my wrong by pledging to protect you if you will allow it," the man said. "I am Ser Barristan Selmy."

"I recognize the name," I said.

"Forgive me, I do not know you. Though the two of you look identical, besides your hair," Selmy said.

"I am Amina Stark, Queen in the North," I told him.

It appeared I had caught him off guard. "Your grace, how is it that you come to be in Essos when your war is being fought many miles away?"

"The bond of a twin is a very curious thing," I replied.

"Stark and Targaryen, ice and fire joined together though the blood of sisters. What an honor it would be to serve you both."


	11. 11 What is home?

I was jarred awake and opened my eyes to see Aylward standing over me. "Aylward!" I snapped. "How many times have I told you not to wake me up?"

"Your grace, I apologize, but there has been news from Winterfell."

"News?" I asked. I sat up and slid out of bed reluctantly. "What sort of news?"

"Theon has burned down Winterfell."

"What?" I gasped. "Why would he-?"

"Why has Theon done anything he has done in the past few months?"

I rubbed my eyes and tried not to think too much about him. "What else?"

"No one knows where the boys are. There is a chance they escaped, of course."

"No there isn't," I said quietly. "Didn't you see the bodies? Two little children's bodies hanging above Winterfell burned to a crisp. They're dead."

"It could have been-"

"Who else?" I asked. I waited for him to answer but he was quiet and I shook my head. "Exactly."

"You should tell them the truth. Catelyn has a right to know, Robb too."

"I can't, Aylward. I cannot look at Catelyn and watch a little bit more of the light fade out of her eyes. She's my mother, I have to protect her."

"It's crueler to let her have hope in an outcome that is impossible."

"I did not ask your opinion," I said quietly. "Leave me, I can find my own way out of my room." He looked at me for a moment before nodding slowly and walking away. I dressed slowly; I wasn't in any hurry to face Robb or Catelyn.

When I finally went downstairs I found them almost immediately. They were talking in hushed voices and I tried to back away but Catelyn noticed me. "Amina," she called. She motioned me over. She looked incredibly tired; it was obvious she was sleeping even less than I was.

"Have you heard?" Robb asked.

"That Theon has officially lost the last of his sanity? Yes, Aylward informed me this morning." My tone was bitter both towards my lost best friend and my current guard, but neither of the Starks appeared to notice.

"Amina, tell me, was there any sign of the boys while you were in Winterfell?" Catelyn asked.

"I never saw them," I lied.

"What about your soldier? He went in with you did he not?"

"He stayed near the gates while I talked to Theon."

"What did Theon have to say?" She asked.

"I don't-It's hard to remember much. That day and the trip back are blurry. If he had said anything about the boys I'm sure I would have made him give them to me. Maybe they escaped. I doubt that Theon would want to tell me that he'd lost them." I was doing the exact opposite of what Aylward had suggested. "Was there any other news?"

"Word came from Riverrun as well," Robb said. "The Lord of Riverrun has died."

"Grandfather?" My family unit was oddly constructed and mostly confined to Winterfell except for the Tullys. It had been a long time since Catelyn's father had visited Winterfell, but he had always adored me and brought me gifts every time he came to visit. He had told me when I was very little that I had better call him grandfather because he wasn't having some tiny little future Lady of Winterfell calling him by his proper title.

"We're leaving for Riverrun later today for his funeral," Robb told me.

I nodded. "I'll pack my things." I squeezed Catelyn's hand and kissed Robb's cheek before returning quickly to my room.

OoOoO

I was in the woods. Bran was there with a bow and arrow and he was staring intently up at the trees where a crow was sitting. "Don't think too much, Bran," Jon said. I glanced and saw him beside me.

"Relax your bow arm," Robb said from the other side.

"Don't forget to breathe," I added. Bran let the arrow fly and missed the crow. The three of us onlookers laughed.

"Which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned called.

"Ami was!" Jon said shoving me playfully. We laughed again. Suddenly I realized I was laughing alone and I looked around to see that Robb and Jon had disappeared leaving me with Bran. "This is a dream isn't it?" I asked. It had taken a moment for me to remember I wasn't back at Winterfell, that I'd probably never be back at Winterfell again.

"Yes, I'm dreaming," Bran said. I found his choice of pronoun odd but let it slide; this was a dream after all.

"I went to Winterfell to look for you and Rickon." I shook my head. "I can't believe Theon would do something so horrible."

"He's changed," Bran said nodding.

"I miss you. We all do." I began to feel myself fade away and Bran watched me curiously until I was gone. I woke up slowly. Much more easily than yesterday when Aylward had shaken me, something I was getting quite tired of waking up to. I got up, dressed and went to fetch Myst. We had already been traveling for a day but we still had more ground to cover.

"You know you have handmaidens for a reason," Aylward said.

"I left them in Harrenhal," I told him. "I can take care of myself for a week without exploding I believe."

"You are quite different from a normal queen," he mused.

"And how many queens have you known?" I asked.

"Oh just Margery, though I expect Cersei is much the same. Probably Stannis's queen too, the poor broad."

"Selyse is ill, she is a special case. Though I guess you are probably right about Cersei and Margery being your typical sort of queen."

"Did you tell them about Bran and Rickon?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I lied," I said. "Before you lecture me about how I shouldn't give them false hope-"

"You did the right thing," he said.

"I did?"

"Telling them the truth, especially after Catelyn heard about her father, would have crushed them. I do not condone lying typically but I understand why you chose to keep this particular thing from them."

"I had a dream about Bran."

"A dream or a projection?" He asked.

"Catelyn said she didn't think there was a way for me to communicate with anyone other than Daenerys."

"Maybe you weren't the one initiating the communication."

"You think he's alive?"

"You tell me."

"He said something in the dream that struck me as a little odd. When I asked if it was a dream he answered that _he_ was dreaming, not that I was."

"Maybe he didn't realize that he was actually talking to you."

"But I saw his body, he can't be alive."

"You saw _a_ body. You said yourself; it was burned to a crisp, impossible to distinguish. That body could have belonged to anyone."

"Now who's the one spreading the hope?"

OoOoO

Later that afternoon when we stopped for a rest I noticed Catelyn sitting and weaving something. I pulled Myst to the side and motioned to one of the men to tie her to a tree. "I've seen those before but you've never told me what they were."

"Prayer wheels, they are made by a mother to protect her children. I hung one in your room when you were in that phase of running off for days at a time. You always came back unharmed."

"And when Bran fell from the window," I remembered.

"He lived through that," she said. "I'm sure you don't remember but when you were very little one of the boys came down with the pox. I made one of these then and sat by his bedside all night while he coughed and cried until dawn. We weren't sure if he would live and I made a wheel then."

I shook my head. "I don't remember. Which boy was it?"

"Jon," she answered.

"Oh," I murmured. It was odd to talk about Jon when I hadn't seen him in such a long time, not in the real world at least.

"When Ned brought him home I was so angry. I prayed to the Gods that they would take this boy away so I would never have to look at him again and think about what Ned had done. And then he came down with the pox. I knew I was horrible for ever having wished something like that on a poor innocent boy. I prayed and prayed for the Gods to save him. I promised that if he survived I would love him as much as I did Robb and you. I even said I would tell Eddard to just change his name to Stark and get it over with, or at least call him Winterfell like you." She shook her head.

"You never kept that promise," I whispered.

"No, I didn't. Everything, all of this, is my punishment for wishing harm on that boy so many years ago. I couldn't love him despite that everyone else in our family did."

"This isn't your fault," I told her.

"I was able to love you despite where you come from but I couldn't love Jon. I'm not sure which is worse, that I was so quick to love the daughter of the mad king or that I couldn't love a motherless boy."

"Cat-"

"I wanted Ned to send him away when he turned sixteen. When you and Robb were supposed to visit the estates of our banner men someone was supposed to escort Jon to the wall."

"You were going to send him away, just like that? Without even giving us the chance to say goodbye?"

"I know about what happened the night before you left. I caught Theon in the hall coming down from Jon's room and made him tell me what was going on. It would have been better for you if I gone through with sending him North, it would have been less painful for the both of you."

"You knew, all this time?"

"Of course I did. I told you I knew more about what went on in my home than you thought."

"And you let it happen anyway?"

"There wasn't any stopping it. I had to let it happen."

OoOoO

I found Robb sharpening his sword away from the rest of the group and walked over to join him. I glanced around and grabbed one of the smaller men's swords. "Spar with me," I told Robb.

"I'm not really in the mood, Amina."

"I know, that's precisely why you need to. Come on, take your stance." He hesitated so I grabbed his arm and pulled him into position like he was a toy figure. I took a step back and assumed my own stance. "Are you going to just stand there?" I asked. When he didn't make a move towards me I pushed the blade against his chest. "Are you really going to let me win just like that? Where's that competitive sprit?"

He knocked my sword away from him quickly and I grinned. He lunged for me and I blocked quickly and pushed towards him. I preferred to play offense. He took a few steps back and when he wobbled I went to knock his sword out of his hand but he moved suddenly towards me and I lost grip of my own sword. He held his against my neck and smiled. "I win."

"Very clever, making me think you'd lost your balance. I should have known better than to fall for that one. I came up with it." He lowered his sword.

"It was the only way you could ever beat Jon."

"And now it seems I can't even beat you," I said.

"You didn't try too hard to win."

I hit his shoulder lightly. "You aren't supposed to know that." He dropped his sword to the ground and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. "I love you, even if you don't let me win." As I said it I knew that I meant it, maybe Catelyn had been right.

"I love you too." He kissed me and I leaned into him without even thinking about it.

I pulled back and grinned. "So do we have a knife throwing contest next, or should we shoot arrows?"

"I'll let you choose."

"Knives then, I know I'll win that."

OoOoO

That was how Catelyn found us later that evening throwing my blades into a makeshift target. Robb had decent aim but I could throw blindfolded, I was a much better thrower than a sword fighter. "Reliving your childhood are we?" Catelyn asked as she walked over.

"Well we needed to do something to keep busy," I told her. I wanted to add that if this we were reliving our childhood we would have the rest of the family with us, just like we used to.

"The two of you missed supper," she informed me. "I had Aylward save you a plate."

"We'll be done in a moment. Only two more knives left," I said rolling mine between my hands.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," he hugged both of us before leaving.

"Where were we?" Robb asked.

"I was beating you."

"We might as well call it now; I'm obviously not winning tonight."

"Oh fine, I'll spare you the embarrassment of actually losing." We went to the target and gathered all my daggers and I slid them back into their various homes: six in my pack, eight strapped to my saddle bag, two in each boot and one in the band around my wrist.

"You are quite armed for a Lady. You know we have guards and soldiers for that."

"I prefer to not rely on others for my protection. I'm quite attached to my life; I'd rather I was the one to defend it." He walked me back to my tent and we stopped outside.

"Goodnight, my Queen."

I made a face. "You don't have to call me that."

He smiled and kissed me. "Goodnight, Amina."

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "You don't have to leave, we are married after all." He hesitated and I tugged him into the tent. "Come on, it's cold out here and I'm exhausted." I didn't even bother changing; I just fell into bed and let Robb wrap me in his arms. I had forgotten how comfortable he was, it was like I had rediscovered something that had once been my favorite thing but I'd long since forgotten about it. For a moment I could close my eyes and pretend I was home. I drifted to sleep without saying another word.


	12. 12 Strategy vs Recklessness

When we arrived in Riverrun we were greeted by Brynden and Edmure. "No Lysa?" I asked Robb quietly.

"I guess she couldn't make it from the Eyrie," he told me. I couldn't say I was particularly unhappy about this; I had never liked Lysa very much. Frankly, I didn't like either of Catelyn's siblings.

"Amina, dear, aren't you looking lovely," Edmure said. He hugged me and I made a face at Robb over Edmure's shoulder.

"Thank you, you're looking older," I said, smiling sweetly. His cocky attitude faltered a bit but he smiled anyways. Before he could say anything else I was being lifted off the ground.

"How is the Queen in the North?" Brynden asked me sitting me down. I sighed and shook my head. "Bad question, yeah?"

"It's been ages since I've seen you!" I said changing the subject.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all. You were nine or ten the last time I saw you."

"Of course I remember you. You're in the only generation of Tullys worth remembering, save Cat of course."

He snorted. "I take it you've gotten to know my nephew's finer traits?"

"If by finer you mean botching the easiest command Robb could have given him and causing us much more trouble than we needed, then yes, we have been acquainted."

"You haven't changed in the slightest." He patted me on the shoulder. "We should follow the others to the river." I nodded and we joined the others on the walk to the river where we would send Hoster's body downstream, as per Tully funeral customs.

I walked ahead to join Catelyn and Robb near the front. We stopped on the pier, Robb and Brynden lowered the Hoster's boat into the river. Edmure got ready to fire his arrow to set the boat aflame. I could tell before he even took his shot that he was going to miss and when the arrow hit the water I sighed quietly. He reached for another arrow and tried again. This one, like the other, hit the water. I pinched my wrist to keep from laughing. "Maybe I should try," I murmured to Robb. I watched as Edmure failed to hit his target for the third time. Brynden pushed Edmure out of the way and grabbed the bow and arrow. Brynden checked the wind and set up his shot, of course his arrow landed exactly where it was supposed to. I squeezed Catelyn's hand comfortingly. "Come on, we should go inside. It's chilly."

She nodded and let me lead her back into the castle. "You should go with Robb, talk to Edmure about battle plans," she said calmly.

"Robb can handle a bit of planning without me. You need someone right now," I told her. We went up to her old room.

"I should have brought you and the other children here to visit years ago," she said.

"It's beautiful here," I said. She sat in the window and I joined her.

"Out of all the children, you were my father's favorite. He thought you were tougher than Robb and smarter than Sansa. Arya was very young and Bran and Rickon weren't born yet, the last time he visited Winterfell. He was pleased Eddard and decided to marry you to Robb because he knew you would be important. He was always right."

"Sansa is smart," I admitted. "Whether or not I'm smarter, I don't know, but she does deserve some credit."

"Both the girls admired you, you know."

"Arya did, I helped teach her how to fight." Cat shook her head still disapproving even after all this time.

"Sansa wanted to be effortless, she isn't like you or Margery. Both of you know how to command a room and you can have everyone doing as you ask in a moment. Sansa never would have admitted that she wanted to be like you, of course, but I knew."

"You never know how much a person means to you until they're gone. I did not realize I would miss them so much."

"Isn't that the truth," she said. She looked out the window at the river.

"I'll let you have your peace," I told her. She smiled sadly as I left. I bumped into Brynden in the hall. "How did the chat with Edmure go?" I asked.

"Oh I got a chance to speak my mind about his mistake, it went well."

"If only he wasn't so careless. Strategy is more important than force, especially with our numbers."

"Something I've learned about Edmure, he'll always be careless it's in his nature."

"I'm going to go find Robb. You should talk to your Catelyn; she could use some family right now."

OoOoO

"I would have given Edmure a harsher punishment," I told Robb when I found him.

"He's Catelyn's brother."

"That does not mean he isn't incompetent. That is not a quality we can afford to have in our armies. Brynden would make a much better Lord of Riverrun."

Robb smiled. "Does anyone still call him Brynden besides you?"

"I'm not one for nicknames." I shook my head. "If it were not for Edmure we would be another step closer to defeating the Lannisters."

"I know."

"And the closer we are to defeating the Lannisters, the closer we are to winning this war."

"I know," he repeated.

"We need more men! If we had the Tyrell army things would be so much better, but last I heard Margery had been swept off to King's Landing to marry Joffrey."

"You don't think I've heard this before, Amina?" Robb asked sounding frustrated. "I listen to this from our scouts, from my bannermen, from my mother. I don't need to hear the same mess from you too," he snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I want this war to be over so much that I forget that I'm not the only person affected by it."

"I'm sorry too; I did not mean to yell at you." He reached for my hand I let him lace his fingers with mine. "I don't want you to feel alone."

"Where there is unity there is always victory."

OoOoO

"There you are, I've been calling you for ages," Daenerys said.

"Sorry, I was dealing with some family issues," I told her.

"We have a meeting with Kraznys to discuss the buying of the Unsullied."

"So you decided then?"

"We're still considering our options," Jorah said. Daenerys gave him a look that said he should stop trying to speak for her.

"Well, we should be going then," I said. Jorah and Ser Barristan fell in behind us.

"How is the war on your front?" My sister asked me.

"It would be better if my uncle wasn't incompetent."

"Uncle?" She asked.

"My foster mother's brother. I refer to most of her family as my own."

She nodded slowly. "Do they know about you?"

"Hoster, Catelyn's father, did. But we just laid him to rest this past morning."

"I'm sorry," she offered her sympathy awkwardly, but I appreciated the effort. "Will they help us when I arrive?"

"I don't know about Cat's brother but her uncle will I'm sure and having him on our side is worth a thousand Edmures. I told Robb about you, he was confused but he wasn't upset."

"Good, then another army we shall have. Our odds look better by the day, sister."

We walked onto a wall bordering the sea. Along the edge men were tied to posts and Daenerys glanced at the men flanking us. "They display criminals here to warn others of their fate."

I was no stranger to punishment. I had seen Ned behead men for deserting the Wall. If a punishment wasn't enforced then it didn't matter, it was the follow through that made it real. Daenerys took Jorah's water and went to the prisoner we were closest to. I reached for her arm and she shook me off lightly. She walked up the stairs to him and offered the prisoner some of the water but he turned his head from her.

"We should leave here. We can find swords for purchase in Pentos," Barristan said.

"The Unsullied are the perfect soldier," I told him. "I've seen many men desert during this war, not my men but the Lannister's. Not that the Lannisters need all their men," I mumbled. "We will never have to worry about deserters with the Unsullied."

"Tell me, Lady Stark." I cringed slightly when Barristan called me that. "Why do your soldiers fight for you?"

"Our men fight for us because they are loyal to the North. They love Robb and they loved Eddard before him."

"The Unsullied love no man," Barristan said.

"They hate no man either, they simply do as they are told," I told him. "Also, I would rather you simply refer to me as Amina."

He nodded. "Certainly, Amina."

"We need the Unsullied. I already have men that will follow me into battle no matter. What we need are men who will do as they are told," I explained to my sister.

"And you disagree, Ser Barristan?" She asked.

"I was there when Rhaegar fought, his men died for him because they loved them, not because someone had trained them to."

"And what happened to him?" I asked. "Oh I remember, he was killed."

We walked into the fortress where Kraznys, his translator and another man were waiting. Daenerys walked ahead of me. "Have you come to a decision?" The translator asked her.

"I would like to buy them all," Daenerys said calmly. I glanced at Ser Barristan as if to say I told you so, but he was focused on my sister.

There was chatter among the men in Valyrian and the translator watched. I didn't speak a word of the language but I could tell from the girl's facial expression whatever the men were saying was not very considerate. Finally she spoke, "There are 8,000 Unsullied in Astapor, is this what you mean by all?" she asked.

"Yes," Daenerys answered.

"And the ones still in training as well," I added taking a step forwards. My sister nodded at me. We waited while the men chattered again.

"Master Greizhen says they cannot sell the untrained."

"We can train them as we go," I told Dany. "We'll need them if we plan on fighting the Lannister armies."

"We will take them all," she said.

The woman translated as the men told us we wouldn't be able to afford all of the soldiers. "He's right. I don't think I could even send enough money from the North, not with the war going on."

"I have Dragons, I'll give you one."

I tried to hide my surprise. I had learned not to questions my sister's actions. While I was in my element making strategic moves on the battlefield against Westerosi, she was in her element here in Essos dealing with these people. She knew what she was doing. She discussed the trade of the dragons with the slave owners and agreed to give them the largest of the three and also asked for the translator as a gift.

"Amina, if you could fetch the girl. I need to speak with my advisors," she said walking out. I waited as the translator came down the stairs to meet me slowly before following my sister and the others outside.

"How long have you been working for him?" I asked her.

"Most of my life, your grace."

"Do you have a name?"

"Missandei," she replied.

"My sister will need your help when I am not around," I told her. She looked curious but kept silent. "You may ask questions if you have them. It is important you are well informed if you are to join us."

She nodded. "Are you gone often?"

"I spend far more time away than I do here. While I may seem solidly here I am also solidly across the Narrow Sea in Westeros at this very moment. I have an army there that I hope will meet my sister's when she arrives."

"I will do what she asks."

"War is a dangerous game, Missandei. If you have a family, she will let you go back to them. If do not wish to be taken to the fronts of a war, she will let you go." Missandei nodded as we met Daenerys, Jorah and Barristan outside.

Daenerys looped her arm through mine and leaned towards me. "Do not worry, my sister. I know what I'm doing."


	13. 13 Skill and Politics

I arrived in Astapor just in time for the transaction between the slave owner and my sister. Kraznys was explaining how the soldiers were untested when I arrived. Several people were startled when I appeared in the crowd suddenly. I pushed my way forwards and joined Daenerys. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it," she said.

"Late night war planning sessions, you understand," I said. She walked forward and unlatched the cage carrying the largest of her three dragons. I stepped aside and stood in front of Jorah and Ser Barristan. Neither or the men looked particularly thrilled about what was going on and I assumed my sister had still not clued them into her plan. She hadn't told me either, but I knew she would never truly give away one of her dragons.

She presented Drogon to the slave master and he handed her the whip. She turned and walked toward the fleet of Unsullied. She began speaking in a tongue I didn't know, the same one that Kraznys spoke. I looked at Jorah who seemed just as surprised as I was. Missandei lips were pressed together in an almost smug smile. Drogon let out a loud screech and spit fire on Kraznys. Seconds later, chaos erupted around us. The Unsullied were killing the slave masters, who were attempting to flee. Daenerys stood stoic in the middle of it all as she watched.

When the screams had finally ceased and the dry dust had begun to settle Daenerys grabbed my arm and led me through the rows of the Unsullied. She didn't say anything and I took a moment to look at the men. They were stronger and faster than any soldiers I had seen before. Daenerys's horse was waiting and she mounted and then offered me a hand to pull me up behind her.

I did not understand what she said next but I when the soldiers started to beat their spears into the ground I understood all I needed to. My sister had her army and no one would be able to stand in her way.

OoOoO

I woke up to Aylward once again shaking my shoulders. "What is it?"

"The Lannister boys, they were murdered."

"By who?"

"Lord Karstark and a few of his men. Robb is having them brought up as we speak."

I got up and dressed quickly. When I exited my chamber I saw the boys on the ground. "Seven hells, they were only children."

"They were vengeance," Lord Karstark snapped as he was pushed through the door.

"For what? They caused no deaths."

"It took five men to murder two unarmed boys," Robb said. "Look at what you've done."

"Tell your mother to look at them, she's the reason they are dead."

"Catelyn made a mistake, you knew precisely what you were doing," I said.

"In war we kill our enemies. You need that lesson as well as her, you had a chance to kill Theon Greyjoy but you left and he burned Winterfell to the ground. How does it feel to know you are the reason your home is gone?"

"You know nothing of me, Lord Karstark. Do not pretend you do."

"You are not a Northerner, you are Southern born through and through and I will not have a Southern whore as my queen," he said spitting on my feet. I slapped him hard and there was silence.

"I may not have the blood of the first men in my veins but I will not hesitate to kill you. I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and I will take what is mine." _By fire and blood. _I almost finished the sentence out loud.

"You may be, but you will have a hard time getting to the Iron Throne if your husband loses the North first," Karstark said with a smirk.

"Hang them all," Robb said. "Except Lord Karstark, escort him to the dungeon."

Once the men had been escorted out, Edmure stepped forward. "Word of this must not leave Riverrun."

"What do you suppose we do then?" I asked sighing.

"Burry them here and keep it quiet until after the war."

"We have no way of knowing when that time will come," I said. I turned to Robb. "What are you planning to do with Lord Karstark?"

"I cannot let murders remain in my ranks, he must be executed."

"You will lose his men, they won't fight for you once they kill their lord," Catelyn said.

"Our men are not disposable," I reminded him. "We need as many men as we can keep."

"Then we will keep what we have after Karstark is dead," Robb said. "Prepare for the execution."

OoOoO

Lord Karstark was brought into the courtyard for the beheading. I waited with Catelyn and Edmure under the overhang safely out of the rain. "Don't want to watch then, your grace?" Karstark yelled across the lawn. I stepped out into the rain, Catelyn grabbed my arm to pull me back but I shook her off. I joined Robb in front of Karstark. "You would like to kill me yourself, wouldn't you? Watch out for this one, she has a bloodlust I didn't know a lady could possess."

"Keel, my lord," Robb said. Rickard knelt over the board.

He looked up at me. "You claim to be the rightful Queen but you are no more than a usurper."

I leaned down by his ear and whispered, "I am the blood of House Targaryen and anyone who dares try and stop me will burn." I turned away and walked back to Catelyn just as Robb chopped of the man's head.

OoOoO

I was riding with Jorah and Ser Barristan along with the fleet of Unsullied. Daenerys had disappeared to meet with the army's commanders and I decided I would just enjoy the scenic ride instead of trying to wake up. Here was better than Riverrun with all the drama of the Karstark army abandoning us.

"How goes it on the Northern front?" Barristan asked.

"Not well. We just lost half our men."

"Some army that will be waiting for us when we arrive," Jorah said.

"Luckily we have a second army then," I said gesturing to the Unsullied. "Why did you leave the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan?" I asked to change the subject.

"King Joffrey tried to kill me, luckily I got away. I've yet to serve a king who I believe in. Aerys, Robert, Joffrey, not one of them was worthy of the crown."

"And what of the other kings, the ones fighting in the war are any of them worthy?" I asked curiously.

"Renly might have been a decent king but his claim was weak at best. Stannis is generally disliked; I wouldn't want him for my king. Robb's father was a great man but Robb is young and impulsive, no offense, my lady."

"None taken, it's true enough."

"Isn't there a fifth king?" He asked.

"Oh some throw Balon Greyjoy into the mix," I informed him.

He snorted. "Why in Seven Hells? Does anyone want him as a king?"

"No one that I know of," I told him.

"What I want to know is if King Robert knew about you," Jorah said. "And if he did why didn't he try and kill you. He tried to kill your sister several times."

"Ned told him, I'm sure. As for why he didn't have me killed, I suppose it was because I wasn't being raised as a Targaryen. The Starks did not even tell me until I was almost ten. I spent years thinking my parents had been soldiers who had died in the war, in a way I guess they were. Robert probably assumed that Eddard wasn't planning on having me take back the throne."

"And now here you are, taking the throne."

"Seeing as the only supposed rightful heir is Stannis Baratheon, the Seven Kingdoms need me."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to be a king or queen really. I wouldn't like the politics," Barristan said.

"Jorah, if you are done gossiping could you come here," Daenerys called. He nodded towards me and Barristan before riding ahead towards her.

"I like to think I'm good at politics, but maybe I'm not."

"You and your sister will have good men by your sides, men with experience."

"Are you suggesting you want to be the Lord Commander of our Queens' Guard? I think you might have competition in Jorah."

"Your grace, I do not think that Jorah would be a good fit for the position. As I'm sure you know, being a Northerner, he was exiled for doing the very thing Daenerys is currently undoing."

"Well, it isn't entirely up to me who joins our High Council and Guard. Even if it was I have my own candidate for the position."

"Who?" He asked.

"My sworn shield. Ser Aylward Caswell, former member of Renly Baratheon's Kingsguard."

"How did you come to have a member of Renly's Kingsguard?"

"Catelyn and I visited the Reach for a short time to make a truce with Renly, shortly before his unfortunate demise. That was when I first began having the dreams about Daenerys. Aylward was to accompany me to Essos to meet her here. When Renly was murdered he refused to pledge loyalty to Stannis and instead followed me North."

"It's a pity what happened to his brothers, they were good men," Barristan said shaking his head slowly.

"I don't believe he's ever spoken of them to me."

"They were attempting to rescue Lyanna Stark from Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar killed them both himself."

"And yet Aylward fights for me."

"He must believe in you. Do you trust him?" He asked.

"With my life."

"Maybe we ought to have two commanders, one for each queen."

"Maybe we ought to." I thought for a moment. "You and my father were close, correct?"

"I wouldn't say anyone was close with the Mad King, but I was Lord Commander then. Why?"

"Do you know which of us was the first born, me or Dany?" I asked.

"Aerys requested you be brought to King's Landing immediately after you were born. He wanted his first born daughter with him, he wanted you with him. Are you already planning a coup?"

"Simply curious."

OoOoO

I awoke in the middle of the night and noticed that Robb's side of the bed was empty. I slid out of the sheets and walked across the room to the door. The candles still burnt brightly and I pushed the door open slowly. Robb was so immersed in the strategy map he didn't even notice me come in. "Come to bed, the war will still be here come morning."

"I wish it would disappear." He motioned to the map. "Take a look at this, what would you do."

"I'm not a war strategist, I'm a people strategist. I talk to people and I'll fight them, if it's needed."

"All the Lannisters need to do is sit back and watch us fall apart."

"We could ride North, take back our lands and wait for my sister to arrive. She has an army now, they're good men almost supernatural in their strength and loyalty, and they would help us immensely."

"If we let our men come home they will never come back. What we need is to strike now, somewhere they won't expect us to hit."

I glanced at the map; it was easy enough to follow with the statues representing the number of armies stationed in each location. "Casterly Rock."

"We'll need men to replace the Karstarks," Robb said. "You said it yourself; you know how to talk to people. You can make the Frey's side with us."

"Walder Frey of the twins? The one we promised he could wed one of his daughters to Bran? We have nothing left to give him now."

"We have Edmure."

I smiled. "Yes, we do. I think that I might be able to work up some sort of truce that could be beneficial to us both."


	14. 14 Behind Closed Doors

Robb had a raven sent to the Freys asking if they could negotiate a truce. Two of Walder's sons arrived in a timely manner a few days later. My plan was to meet with them alone and work out the details of the truce before we met formally with Robb and the Tullys. As I walked through the guest wing of the castle I heard voices coming from one of the halls. "Foreign born, huh?" One of the voices asked. I walked down the hall slowly.

"Bet you think you're better than us. Probably wishes she never came to Westeros, don't you?" The other man asked. I recognized him as one of the very few Bolton soldiers that had ridden with us to Riverrun.

"Let's see if you foreign bitches are as good as they say you are," the first man said. I stepped around the corner surprising them. The first soldier was holding Talisa up against the wall.

"Unless you plan on testing that theory by having her tend to the knife I am about to stick in your eye, I suggest you let the lady go," I said calmly.

"We're your soldiers. You can't hurt us," the Bolton man told me.

"My soldiers do not harass innocent women, who happen to be part of the King's court, in the halls." Neither of the men made a move to release Talisa and I pulled one of the daggers from my belt. "Really it's your choice. I am quite sure you'll both look lovely with one less eye."

The men let her go reluctantly and walked past me without saying anything else. Talisa watched me leave and then turned to me. "Thank you, my grace."

"You helped me, it was my turn to help you," I told her. "And please, call me Amina."

"Amina, these soldiers are getting out of hand," Talisa told me.

"Clearly. They need to fight, we all need to fight. You cannot win a war without fighting. But the Bolton soldiers are the worst of all. The whole lot is rotten. If only we didn't need them I would send them back to the North, or kill them." I cleared my throat. "I'd kill the ones that deserved it."

"You don't have to pretend to be a lady around me, your grace, I understand. Women do not receive the respect they deserve in this world."

"Is it different in Essos?" I asked.

"No one gets respect in Essos, you have to earn it."

OoOoO

After I escorted Talisa to her quarters I continued on to visit the Freys. I knocked on the door and waited in the hall until I finally heard shuffling inside. The door swung open and Lothar Frey stood in the doorway. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I am your Queen, it should not matter what I want," I said annoyed.

"Forgive me, your grace. How may I help you?" He asked, though he sounded quite bored. I pushed through the door and saw his bastard brother Black Walder sitting at the table.

"I would like to discuss the terms of this truce," I said.

"Do we not have a meeting with the others this afternoon?" Lothar asked limping towards me.

"Yes, this is merely a formality."

"This doesn't seem very formal to me," Black Walder said.

"Do not try my patience; I have already threatened to stab two men today. I do not have time to talk around this business," I snapped. "What does your father want in exchange for the help of his armies?"

"He doesn't want to help," Lothar said.

"I am sure there is something we can agree on. He would not have sent you if there wasn't something he wanted. New lands perhaps? Or a new match to wed one of his daughters?"

"What lands and which man do you have in mind?" Black Walder asked curiously.

"Harrenhal?"

"Harrenhal is not in the North," Lothar observed.

"No, it isn't. When we win this war location will not matter," I told them. "As for which man, my uncle Edmure is available. I should think he would make a suitable match for one of your sisters."

"Edmure has refused to marry a Frey for quite some time. What makes you think you could change his mind?" Lothar asked.

"He has been looking for a way to get back into the good graces of our King. I would think that with a bit of prodding my family should be able to get him to agree to it."

"And we can have Harrenhal immediately?"

"Not quite, as soon as we have no strategic need for it shall be yours."

The brothers looked at each other for moment before Lothar nodded. "I believe these terms will work for our father."

"Alright, that settles that then. I'll see you all at the table." I started to leave but stopped and turned back. "One more thing, these terms were your father's idea."

OoOoO

That afternoon I joined Robb, Catelyn, Edmure, Brynden and the two Freys in the council room to discuss the terms of the agreement. As I sat down I gave Robb's arm a squeeze to let him know that my talk with the brothers had gone well.

"Our father has instructed us to tell you that your alliance can continue if his terms are met," Lothar said. He glanced at me pointedly and I cleared my throat. I should have asked if they were convincing actors before I left.

"Lord Frey requests Harrenhal," Black Walder said.

"I don't think-" Edmure started to say.

"Harrenhal is a small price to pay for an army," I said cutting him off. I looked over at Robb. "I'm sure that is a very plausible trade."

Robb nodded. "Harrenhal is not in the North but it is his once the war is over and we have no strategic need for it," he said, echoing what I had told the Freys earlier. I may not have mentioned giving away Harrenhal when I was telling Robb about my trade beforehand, but I knew him well enough to know what his reaction was going to be.

"There's something else," Black Walder said.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked.

"Not a what, a who."

We all looked at Edmure, who sat clueless until he realized the whole table was staring at him. He laughed and shook his head. "No."

"Our father requires Lord Edmure to wed Roslin Frey," Black Walder said. I almost snorted, I hadn't told the brothers to let Edmure pick a wife and I found it quite amusing that he would have his choice made for him. "We depart for the Twins in the morning; we need an answer before then. The wedding must be in no more than a fortnight or this alliance is ended."

"We're in the middle of a war, we do not have time to make trip in the wrong direction," Brynden said.

"Father is old, it would be nice for him to see his prized daughter wed before he dies," Lothar told them.

"We wouldn't have to take all the men, leave some south. It would make the trip back and forth quicker. The Twins are not that far of a destination. If we move quickly we could have this whole business taken care of in a fortnight," I told them.

"Please excuse us while we discuss it," Robb said. We waited until the Freys were out of the room and the door closed securely behind them.

"Absolutely not," Edmure said. "At the very least that old ferret could allow me the privilege of choosing my own bride."

"We do not have the luxury of privileges," I said. "We need to move on Casterly Rock as soon as possible and we need the Frey army to do that."

"This is your fault," he said pushing away from the table. "You have hated me since you were a little girl and now that you are in a position of power you are trying to ruin my life."

"You sound like a spoiled child," Brynden said. "It is a wonder we don't all hate you. Oh wait-"

"My answer is no," Edmure said again.

"His demands were very clear," Robb said. "If you refuse, our alliance with the Freys is dead."

"When I say no, Walder will surely change his mind and allow me my choice. He has always wanted me to wed one of his daughters, which will not change now."

"You are willing to risk all our lives, the outcome of this war and the fate of the Seven Kingdoms on your ego?" I asked.

"Amina is right; we do not have the time to wait. You will marry Roslin Frey," Robb told him. "You said you wanted to make amends for Stone Mill."

"I have something less permanent in mind," Edmure said.

"Like what?" I asked. "Were you planning on having a feast or issuing a public apology? Had you done as Robb asked we might be winning this war right now. But as it stands we are severely outnumbered and on our way to being in an early grave, if the Lannisters have their way."

"We must do this now or we are lost," Robb told him.

There was a long pause. I was beginning to worry that Edmure was more stubborn than I could have possibly imagined. Finally he spoke, "I'll marry her."

OoOoO

Daenerys and her soldiers were still on their march when I arrived. "Good, you came when I called," my sister said. "Missandei, bring the woman forwards."

"Yes, Khaleesi," she answered.

"Besides the Unsullied there were other slaves that came with me when they were freed. Missandei and I have been talking to them and this one stuck out as something particularly useful to you."

"For me?" I asked.

Missandei returned with the woman. She rattled off something to Daenerys and the woman in Valyrian. "This is Kaeshai, her mother was from Westeros and moved here as a little girl. Kaeshai has a gift. The direct translation to the common tongue is eyes of all things. You may know of those with the sight."

"I don't believe I do," I told her.

"Those with the sight can see things in the future, the past and the present many miles away," Missandei explained.

"And this woman possesses that gift?" I asked. "Does she speak the common tongue?"

"No, only Valyrian."

"Can she control it? What she sees and when she sees it."

"She can influence what she sees but the visions come randomly." Missandei glanced at Daenerys. "But she can-"

My sister cut her off. "We do not partake in black magic here. I have seen the affects of it firsthand."

"All magic has a price," Missandei said. "Black or white."

"We will be content with hearing Kaeshai's visions. We do not need to see them," Dany told Missandei. She walked off to talk to Barristan, leaving me alone with Missandei and Kaeshai.

"What did she mean by see them?" I asked.

"I don't think that-"

"Missandei, is there a way to see them?"

"Yes, but it is dangerous. There is the possibility of getting trapped in the space between."

"It is worth the risk. How can I trust a foreigner to tell me who and what they see? The people of Westeros will be foreign to her; she may not understand her visions the way a Westerosi would." I explained.

"Daenerys will not be pleased."

"Daenerys does not have to know."


	15. 15 Passing

With all the traveling it seemed I barely had a moments rest. When I did get to sleep it was dreamless, but I wasn't worried. Daenerys had her army to protect her; she would be all right on her own until Edmure's wedding had passed.

Catelyn, Robb and I stood looking at the war map. Robb pushed the symbols for our army across the table to surround the few Lannister symbols stationed at Casterly Rock. "Can you imagine?" I asked quietly.

"If we take Tywinn's home we will show Westeros he isn't invincible," Robb said.

"If we can do that we might draw more men to our side," I added.

"Are you sure about this?" Catelyn asked. "It's dangerous."

"You told me not to send Theon to negotiate with his father and he proved you right. The North is in shambles. Bran and Rickon are gone. I am asking for your advice," he said to her.

"Do we have the army for it?" She asked.

"If the Freys cooperate," I told her.

She nodded and looked at the map intently. "If the Lannisters send more men to Casterly Rock we'll be trapped."

"They won't know we're coming, they'll have no reason to take a chunk of their army away from the war," I told her.

"The two of you will stay in Riverrun," Robb told us.

"We will do no such thing," Catelyn and I said at once.

After a moment of staring at us, waiting for us to see the light in his suggestion, he nodded. "At least we'll plan an escape for you. I'll have Aylward briefed on it as soon as possible."

Catelyn nodded. "Show them what it feels like to lose what they love."

OoOoO

The following morning we arrived at The Twins. We were escorted inside to meet Walder Frey. Our first meeting felt like ages ago, though he still looked as ancient as ever. I wondered if maybe he had fossilized, that would explain his preserved appearance.

"I welcome you all into my home and to my table," Walder said. He introduced some of his daughters and granddaughters to us, there were too many for me to remember but I probably could have said anything that started with Wald and gotten it half right. No one could call them original, but once you're that old you probably stop caring.

"It is my pleasure to meet each of you," Robb said.

Walder's eyes fell on me. "Ah, the new Queen in the North. Come here let me look at you." He motioned me towards him and I took a few steps in his direction. "Certainly prettier than this lot," he mumbled.

"Thank you for having us," I said.

"Thank you for agreeing to my terms," he said. He gave me a nod that I knew meant he had approved of the suggestions I'd given his sons. He stood and I returned to Robb's side. "Now, let's get on with it."

OoOoO

That night it seemed that Joffrey in King's Landing would be able to hear the festivities at The Twins. Outside our soldiers were taking the break between battles to drink and socialize.

The mood inside was more somber. Edmure waited for Walder to walk Rosalin to him. We had yet to catch a glimpse of the bride to be and I could tell Edmure was more than nervous about it. The girl reached the steps and knelt before him, finally her head was uncovered. Without even seeing her face I could tell she must be pretty, as Edmure's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled.

Edmure helped her to her feet. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," the priest said. It was a wedding in the style of the Seven, something I had never seen before. It was odd that my ancestors had followed this religion yet I knew so little about it.

OoOoO

After the ceremony came our festivities. The main hall was decorated and the balconies were full of musicians playing happy music made for dancing, some that had more to drink than I were dancing about slightly off beat. I wandered over to Catelyn and Brynden's table. "And to think Edmure almost threw a fit about the whole ordeal," I said.

"You did well," Brynden said. I curtsied jokingly. A servant came to their tables with refills for the wine and Roose Bolton waved her away.

"You don't drink?" Catelyn asked.

"Never, it dulls the senses," he answered.

I opened my mouth to say that I was sure I'd seen him drinking with him men in the past but then thought better of it. "I don't drink much either," I said instead. Brynden excused himself and I went back to my table.

"You've left my mother all alone with Roose Bolton," Robb observed.

"Oh, I'm sure she can handle herself just fine," I told him.

Lord Frey stood up before I could say anything else and got the rooms attention. "Your grace, I think the time has come for the bedding."

"If you think the time is right then a bedding there shall be," Robb called. Rosalin and Edmure were carried out of the hall and most of the party followed after them.

"I've never cared for that tradition, its barbaric," I said. "Everyone knows the purpose of marriage, they'll get around to it sooner or later."

"My queen, never one to follow what everyone else is doing," he said.

"Never! How can one be original without following her own path?"

"Sorry to interrupt you," Aylward said stepping very close to us. "One of Lord Frey's sons has just locked the main doors to the hall."

"Why would he do that?" I asked. The band, which had since stopped playing, resumed, this time with a song I was all too familiar with. "Rains of Castamere," I mumbled.

"Is there another way out?" Robb asked Aylward. Robb held both my hands very tightly.

He nodded. "I inspected the hall while everyone was at the ceremony."

"Get Amina away from here, don't look back," Robb told him. He turned to me. "Promise me you won't return here."

"Come with me," I begged.

"It will be easier to slip you out undetected," he said. He kissed me softly. "I know you loved Jon. Go to the wall; promise me you'll find him. He's heir to the North now."

"You're talking like you're already dead."

"Amina, go, before it's too late," Robb urged me. Aylward led me to the side of the room.

"Talk to me, like you would normally," Aylward prompted.

"Aylward, what's going on?" I asked. He shook his head. We went around the head table, Walder's wife looked at us but she looked too scared to say anything. He opened a door and pushed me out in front of him. We were in the kitchens, which were eerily quiet. We weaved through the room to an outside door on the other side. He grabbed a cape from behind a crate. "You planned this escape," I realized.

"Hurry, Amina." I pulled the cape over my dress. He smeared dirt on my cheeks to make me blend in with the scullery maids that seemed to have a perpetual haze of dust on their faces. As soon as we were both changed we walked out into the open. In the chaos we were able to walk across the bridge without anyone noticing us.

Aylward's horse and Myst were waiting for us not far away. It was as if I had lost all the fight in me, I didn't care what happened anymore. Aylward lifted me onto his horse in front of him and pulled Myst's reins so she would follow behind.

OoOoO

We didn't stop riding until daybreak, and even then we kept going until it seemed the horse was about to give out under us. "Amina, are you alright?" Aylward asked.

"They're dead aren't they?" I asked. "Robb, Catelyn, our army, everyone." He shuffled hesitant. "Tell me!"

"Most likely."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked. "Did Robb know?"

"We planned for the worst. It was supposed to be a drill for me, so I'd be prepared for the storming of Casterly Rock."

"Casterly Rock," I mumbled. "What dreamers we were. Gods we were so stupid, the Lannisters were a part of this no doubt."

"There must have been a spy," Aylward said.

"Roose," I said. "Who else would it be? That whole family is rotten."

"Before we left Robb said to-"

"He said he knew I loved Jon," I said. "I love– _loved_ Robb too. I didn't even get to tell him that." I stood up quickly, almost loosing my balance and falling back down. "Take me back, you have to take me back."

"They'll kill you."

"I have to see what happened, I have to see them."

"Amina, I can't do that."

"He's my husband, I deserve to burry his body!" I screamed over him. My voice cracked and suddenly I was engulfed in a river of tears. "He's dead."

Aylward pulled me into his chest and let me cry on him. "Shh, shh."

OoOoO

"The horses are rested, we should move," Aylward said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's up to you. If you want to go to the wall we'll have to circle around to continue north, I wasn't paying much attention to direction last night."

"I want to see Jon, but I'm not sure if I can right now. I need time to myself first."

"So not north then."

"We'll go south, to Kings Landing. We can look for Sansa. I've got the advantage, only a few people there have seen me. Margaery's wedding is coming up, I can pass as one of her cousins from Highgarden."

"This is a bad idea, Amina. You're putting yourself right in the lion's den."

"We'll leave at the first sign of trouble. Even if we can't help Sansa escape now, knowing she's alright will make me feel better."

"Fine, then south it is."

**One Week Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this, my lady?" Aylward asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time. "There's still time to change your mind."

"And go where? Dorne? We're come too far to go North now and I can't cross the Narrow Sea without tying things up on this continent."

"You could, you sister would be happy to see you. Have you spoken to her since…" he trailed off.

"No, I haven't," I informed him. "You do not need to skirt around the subject, Alyward. What's passed is past."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Why is it I don't believe you've put it behind you that quickly, Amina?"

"I will never forget but I have no choice but to move forward. If I look back, I am lost."

"You're sounding more and more like Daenerys each day."

"Am I? We have much in common, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"We're wasting time, we should go into the city. There are only a few weeks until the wedding and I'm here to help my cousin prepare."

OoOoO

"As I've told your comrades, I'm Desmera Redwyne, Lady Margaery's dear cousin," I explained to yet another imbecile guard.

"And who's he?" The man asked, pointing at Aylward.

"My personal sword," I said tersely. "If any of you paid half a mind to politics or gods forbid took a look at the guest list, you would know I am one of my cousin's requested handmaids for her wedding preparations. I'm sure you know how testy Margaery can be, she would greatly appreciate it if you would take me to her chamber immediately."

He sighed and motioned for Aylward and me to follow him down the hall, where we ran right into Margaery. She stopped in her tracks and looked me over. "Mina!"

"Thought you said your name was Desmera," the guard mumbled.

"A nickname, because I look so much like my mother," I told him. I turned my attention back to my friend, "Dear cousin, I haven't seen you in ages, we should retire to your chambers and catch up."

She all but pulled my arm out of socket as she led me into her room, Aylward trailing behind us. Margaery slammed the door in the guards face. "Amina!" She squealed, hugging me tightly and burying her face in my hair. After a moment she pulled back but still held onto my arms with a fierce grip, as if she thought I would evaporate at any moment.

"Shh, the castle walls have ears," I told her, before she could shout my name again.

"I heard what happened, Mina, I'm so sorry." She hugged me again.

"What's passed is past," echoing my previous words to Aylward.

She took a good look at my face, clearly not believing me anymore that Aylward had. "I never received word about you, I thought– I assumed you'd been murdered as well," she said. "But you're alive! Do they know?"

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Roose would have noticed you absence during the attack," Aylward inserted. "He may not have released that information to the Lannisters but he knows, my lady."

"There you have it, someone knows," I told Margaery.

"Then why are you here? You had business in the savage country, did you not? Why haven't you escaped?"

"The best place to hide is in plain sight," I explained. "I do hope the real Desmera Redwyne will not be in attendance at your wedding."

"Her mother told her she was too young to make the journey. The rest of my family doesn't pay much attention to cousins so you should be safe from them. Oh, Loras will love to see you as well, both of you!" I had almost forgotten that Aylward was formerly one of Renly's kingsguard. "And you'll get to meet my grandmother, she will adore you."

"How many people in court know your identity?" Aylward asked me, worriedly.

"Margaery and Loras, Sansa…Maybe Tyrion Lannister, he'd be the one to pay attention, I'll be sure to avoid him and his sister if I can."

"Brienne is at court as well," Margaery added. "Along with Jaime Lannister."

I groaned. "More than I anticipated."

"You're safe from my family and Brienne, I'm sure. The Lannisters will be the only problem."

"We'll just have to make sure your paths never cross," Aylward concluded.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Mina." She paused. "Or should I say, Mera?"


	16. 16 A Coat Of Gold

"How many people saw you come up here?" Margaery asked.

"Six, maybe seven," Aylward answered for me.

"Anyone important?" She asked. Aylward shook his head. "Good, let's get you changed quickly and I will have these clothes disposed of." She reached into her closet and pulled out a dress like one I'd worn in Storm's End. "You need to blend in at court, you don't look like someone from Highgarden."

Aylward stepped into the hall while Margaery helped me into my new dress. "When can I see my sister?" I asked.

"Sansa? Soon," Margaery assured me. "She goes down to Godswood every day. My ladies have been instructed to watch her and report to me when she is on her way there."

"There is a Godswood here?" I asked.

"What's left of one, at least." Margaery sat me down at her vanity and combed through my hair.

I was silent for a minute, but I was anxious to see Sansa. "How long do you think she'll be?"

"Soon," she repeated. "Your hair is a mess, at least let me get some of these knots out while we wait." She pulled sharply on my hair. "That was a twig, it's like you've been living in the woods."

"I was."

We locked eyes in the mirror and she nodded apologetically. "Right, I'll just…"she ran her comb through my hair again and it didn't pull as much this time. "It isn't all bad, just that one spot."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's alive, that is the most important thing," Margaery told me. "I'm not sure you heard, there's something you should know-"

There was a knock on the door. "My lady?" A girl called from outside.

"Come in," Margaery called back.

The girl came in and curtsied quickly. "Forgive me for interrupting, but you told us to tell you when Sansa went to the Godswood. She's just gone."

I stood up quickly and Margaery shot me a look before turning back to the girl. "Very good, please escort my cousin to her."

"Desmera Redwyne," I told the girl. She curtsied again nervously, I wanted to laugh but I thought that might be rude.

"This way, my lady." I followed her into the hall where Aylward was still standing.

"I won't be long," I told him. He nodded. The girl and I wound though the building before emerging in the gardens. She took me to one end of the gardens overlooking the river and pointed down stairs.

"The Godswood is down there. May I help you with anything else?"

"No, thank you." She nodded before hurrying off. I turned towards the stairs and descended slowly. Part of me was terrified that I would be too late and Sansa would be gone, but when I reached the bottom there she was. "I haven't been to a Godswood in months, you were always more diligent than I. Some things never change."

She shifted slightly and pressed her eyes together tighter. Just when I was about to speak again, her eyes flew open in surprise. "Amina!" She threw herself into my arms and pressed her face against my shoulder. I had barely gotten my arms around her when she began sobbing.

"It's ok, shh." I petted her hair. "Shh." It took Sansa a few minutes to compose herself.

Finally she stepped back looked me over and then hugged me again. "I thought you were dead."

"I should be, Robb sacrificed himself so I could escape." That sparked a second wave of tears. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long."

"They made me marry Tyrion Lannister," she told me.

"Oh my gods. Sansa, I didn't know."

"I'm just so happy you're here!" Suddenly terror crossed her face. "You can't be here. Joffrey is mad, he'll have your head."

"He won't know," I assured her. "Margaery and I have worked it out."

"Margaery knows?"

"Yes, of course, who else would have given me this gorgeous dress?" She didn't even glance at what I was wearing; this was not the same little girl I'd last seen in Winterfell. "Gods, I wish I had time. There's so much I want to tell you and even more I want to know."

"You can't stay?" She asked.

"I'm posing as Margaery's cousin for the time being, it would not be in character for Desmera Redwyne to be seen for an extended amount of time in the Godswood."

She nodded. "I understand, but please when you can…"

"I will try to see you as much as possible. I promise." I kissed her on the forehead and she squeezed my hands as I slipped away back to the gardens.

When I reached the top of the steps I ran right into Jaime Lannister and Brienne. "I thought I saw you rush through the gardens, but I thought, of course the Queen in the North would not be stupid enough to risk coming to court."

I looked a Brienne who looked just as terrified as I was. "Jaime-"

"Oh calm down," he said to her. To me he said, "I'm not going to tell your secret, I'm not cruel."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"You don't know me as well as you would like to think you do, Amina."

"Amina, what are you doing here?" Brienne hissed.

"I could ask the same of you."

"You can't be here."

"She is right you know, I don't know what game you have cooked up with the Tyrell girl but my father will find out."

"I am not planning anything," I snapped. "I just wanted to see her." I glanced over my shoulder at the stairs.

"You really were raised a Stark, honor, family, all of that, how interesting," Jaime said thoughtfully.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"You are really too uptight for your own good, relax. No Highgarden girl walks around with a stick up her ass."

I rolled my eyes. Being around Jaime was making me increasingly more nervous but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave and I did not want to offend him by rushing off, he held all the cards. "You look better than the last time I saw you," I noted.

"I believe I had a beard then, and two hands."

I glanced down at his hands. His right hand was stiff and gold. "You lost your sword hand," I realized. "I'm sorry," I said uncomfortably, but honestly.

"Don't apologize, your losses far exceed mine." I pressed my lips together. "Forgive me for bringing it up, the wound is still fresh, I know."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm sure you have other places to be, don't let me keep you," he said. I nodded at Brienne before walking back towards the Red Keep. "Oh, and Amina?" I stopped petrified his next words would be a threat. "Be careful, this is a very dangerous place." Instead of threatening he sounded genuine and I nodded at him over my shoulder at him before disappearing back into the garden.

OoOoO

For the next few days I saw Margaery very little and Sansa only once. It wasn't that I didn't want to see them but Margaery was busy with wedding preparations and despite my offers to help she told me she wouldn't force me to go through the motions. Going to the Godswood meant walking from one end of the gardens to the other and I couldn't risk being seen there so often, so Sansa was just out of my reach. Aylward avoided me when possible, I didn't blame him, I had been a mess the entire time we were traveling to Kings Landing.

What no one seemed to understand was that I needed to be distracted. Since Margaery wasn't going to give me something to do, I had to find something else to busy myself with.

"Where have you been?" Margaery asked me one night when we were having supper together on her balcony.

"Nowhere important, just out," I told her shrugging.

"Are you sure that's really best?"

"No, but I cannot stay in this room all day. I'll lose my mind," I told her. Under my breath I added, "If I haven't already."

"At least be careful, I would hate myself if something happened to you."

"Surprisingly, I feel relatively safe, all things considering." I finished my tea and hopped up. "I should be going."

"Going where? It's nearly nightfall!"

"Your grandmother summoned me for tea tomorrow, I'll see you then." I pecked her on the cheek and hurried into the hall.

The halls of the Red Keep often still confused me, but I had memorized this path well. I reached the door I was looking for and knocked, Jaime opened the door and I slid in. "You're late."

"I am not," I protested. "I told you nightfall. The sun isn't even down yet." I motioned to the window to prove my point. "Now, where's the wine."

OoOoO

"I can honestly say that I never thought I'd be getting drunk with Jaime Lannister," I said.

"You drink like a man, you could give my sister a run for her money."

"I have been living with a few thousand men, on the front lines of a war for the last year," I reminded him. "Are you sure you don't have anything stronger than this?"

"I'm trying not to get you killed, I don't think I trust you out there drunk."

"How chivalrous," I garbled the word and he smirked.

"They all think you're sleeping with me."

I shrugged. "Safest place as any, I suppose. Word must not have reached Margaery yet, she hasn't tried to lock me in her room and throw away the key yet."

"She is a bit protective of you isn't she?"

"If she wanted to protect me she would let me do something, elsewise I'm going to throw myself off her balcony."

"Wouldn't that be a twist, Queen in the North avoids massacre only to throw herself off balcony because she was banned from helping with wedding preparations."

I laughed. "Wouldn't that be story for the history books."

"The sun will be up in a few hours," Jaime noted.

"Has it really been that long? Gods, I have tea with the Tyrells this afternoon."

"I have to train with my little brother's sellsword today."

"I wish I could see you fight a man drunk," I said. "I bet that would be a laugh."

"I haven't had as much to drink as you, little queen."

"I'm not a queen," I said quickly. "Not anymore."

"You mean, not yet?" He asked. For a moment I thought he was going to accuse me of scheming again, but then he smiled and winked at me. "Feel free to stay here. I'll have a guard wait outside, if you'd like to sleep."

"Yes, I think sleep would be nice. I have a feeling meeting Olenna Tyrell will require a decent amount of rest."

"Little queen," he mumbled. "You might get used to that nickname."

"I do not think the current queen regent would approve."

"Does she approve of anything?"

OoOoO

When I left Jaime's room that afternoon I passed the guard outside and nodded at him. He barely looked at me. I wondered how many secrets had he been tasked to keep since being here. I was sure the Red Keep had more than a few.

When I approached Olenna's section of the garden, the Tyrell women had already arrived. "Oh Desmera, there you are!" Margaery said. "Come sit."

"Sorry, afternoon nap." I joined Margaery and her grandmother at the table.

Olenna smiled, "I've heard much about you Amina Stark." It shocked me to hear my name spoken aloud. I hadn't even become used to the Stark name yet. "Don't worry child, we can talk freely here."

"To a certain extent," Margaery mumbled.

Olenna gave her granddaughter a look before turning back to me. "If you don't want to talk about Amina Stark, let us talk about Desmera Redwyne. I hear she's been spotted slipping to Jaime Lannister's room in the middle of the night."

"Have you really?" Margaery asked surprised.

"It really isn't what you think, I assure you," I told her.

"Maybe it isn't, but that is what we'll let them think," Olenna said.

"That's what you meant when you said you felt safe," Margaery realized. "You are insane. Do you know how badly this could end? Grandmother, I don't think you understand the seriousness of her situation."

"The safest place for Amina Stark is where no one would expect to find her," Olenna stated. "Is that not why you came to Kings Landing to begin with?"

I nodded. "More or less."

"Now, Margaery tells me you want to help with the wedding? I think that sounds delightful. I already have girls hunting for the perfect jewelry, but let's see…" She pulled my arm closer to her and ran her fingers through my hair. "Softer, than I'd expect for dyed hair."

"How did you know?"

"It's fading, I'll have more dye sent to you. Maybe a change is in order? How about a lovely chestnut, like Margaery's?"

I shrugged. "Alright."

"Good. Margaery does not have time to sit and let the handmaids work out hairstyles for the wedding, but you do."

"So, I'm your double."

Olenna nodded. "More or less."


	17. 17 A Coat Of Red

Jaime caught up with me as I was leaving the garden. "Cersei wants to meet you."

"What?"

"I believe she's jealous."

"I cannot see her, what if she recognizes me."

"Cersei barely pays attention to anyone but her children and her own reflection. You don't have to worry about her remembering. As far as she knows, you are Desmera Redwyne."

"Of course I am," I added quickly as a few girls walked past. "I will not meet your sister," I hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"She isn't going to take no for an answer, I'm afraid." It was then that I realized where we were going. Straight into the lion's den, or should I say the lioness.

The guard outside opened the door and Jaime pushed me in lightly. "So this is her," Cersei said stepping in from the balcony. "Everyone is talking about you, the new pet of Jaime Lannister."

"I'm not-"

"You Highgarden whores are everywhere. Growing Strong indeed, you are all like invasive vines, choking the life out of this place."

"Actually, my family lives in the Arbor, and growing strong are not our words." I didn't offer house Redwyne's words because I didn't know them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaime smirk.

"She doesn't look seventeen," Cersei noted. "She doesn't act seventeen either."

"She acts like you," Jaime said. Cersei scoffed. Even I wanted to feel a little offended by that.

"Father will like her. She's exactly the kind of girl to keep you out of trouble." She added, "If she isn't getting into trouble herself."

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning," Jaime said.

"The honorable discharge of course. Father wants to send you home to Casterly Rock with a pretty wife, and you've made it easy for him."

I looked at Jaime with panic. He barely glanced at me. "As I've told him, I am not leaving the Kingsguard, that's the end of it. No one is getting married."

"You should know better, dear brother, Tywin Lannister always gets his way."

OoOoO

"I'm sorry! I should have known what my father was thinking. He's been trying to get me to leave the kingsguard." He held up his golden hand. "Honorable discharge."

"He wants to make you lord of Casterly Rock and marry you off to a girl of high enough birth," I continued.

"Of course he would have heard rumors and assumed he'd gotten me."

"But you want to remain in Kings Landing." I didn't need to add anything else; we both knew I was aware of his relationship with Cersei. "You do want to stay here, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. But, maybe he has a point. What Lord Commander only has one hand?"

"That is the most idiotic thing that I've ever heard come out of your mouth. If you want to be a knight, who cares if you hold your sword with your foot? You lost your sword hand, it seems like the end of the world now, but you're still here."

"You're more understanding than my sister."

"You are more than your hand, Jaime Lannister."

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me?" He asked.

"Even if I thought you were being serious, which you aren't, you are forgetting the real Desmera Redwyne is at home in the Arbor."

"Technicalities."

"I am aware your family has money, but enough to pay off an entire family to pretend I'm their kin?"

He shrugged. "Give me one reason why you can't marry me."

"Other than the fact that I am still not Desmera Redwyne?" I asked sarcastically.

He crossed his arms. "Casterly Rock is worth more than anything you've ever laid eyes on. You would be set for life. What is there I couldn't give you?"

"A kingdom."

He laughed. "So you are scheming!"

"I am not. I just…you were right about there being more of us, more Targaryens." I shook my head. "I don't know why I told you that."

"I already knew. So does everyone I could think to tell."

"Even if they didn't, I do not think you would have told them." I groaned. "I should hate you, but it seems I can't."

"I murdered your father."

"The Mad King was not my father, Ned was. Family is more than blood." I looked at him for a moment. "Maybe that's why I can't hate you. Daenerys would, you are a Lannister and you killed Aerys. But he was horrible; he would have destroyed this city and everyone in it. What you did saved lives."

"Did Brienne tell you that?" He asked. "At this rate my entire reputation at court will be ruined."

"No one had to tell me, you are more noble than you let on. I can see it."

"I suppose we both have our secrets," he said. "You're in love with that bastard. But now you have lost him, he took the black for you." He paused. "Why did you come here, Amina?"

"For Sansa."

"The truth."

"My sister is in danger, I came for her," I insisted.

"You're running." He paused for me to speak but I just stared at him. "What happened to Robb was not your fault. Do not die for a dead man."

I stepped away. As much as I did trust him, the idea of spending another night drinking with Jaime Lannister did not seem quite as inviting as it had before.

OoOoO

The morning of the royal wedding I woke up early to get ready. Olenna had planned my day so that I would draw as little attention to myself as possible. I was to wear a dress she'd chosen specifically for the occasion, stand with Loras at the ceremony, and sit with the Martells at the wedding because we could be sure they wouldn't recognize me.

Aylward knocked on the door. "Are you dressed, my lady?"

"Hardly! Olenna did not think to leave me with handmaidens and this dress is impossible. Why in seven hells would someone have this many straps on a dress, it is like a puzzle!" I could hear Aylward laughing in the hall. "Oh shut up!"

Once I'd finally arranged the twisting straps around my shoulders, I had to admit the gown was beautiful. The straps looked like vines and the rest was simple blue-green fabric. I pulled back the hair above my ears and pinned it back out of my face, before stepping out into the hall. Aylward looked me over and frowned. "Don't you like it?" I asked.

"You look like a Tyrell."

"As do you," I noted. He was dressed similarly to Loras, but Aylward's shoulders were broader and he looked more like a soldier than a pretty highborn boy. "Shall we be going? There's nothing worse than being late to a wedding."

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" He asked. "The last wedding-"

"Do you think I've forgotten so soon what happened at the last wedding I attended?"

There were carriages to take each party to the Sept and Loras was waiting beside one for Aylward and me. He smiled when he saw us and embraced us both. "Margaery told me you were coming but I didn't believe it."

"I tried to talk her out of it," Aylward said.

Loras helped me into the carriage and the hopped in beside me. "You look beautiful," he told me.

"At least someone thinks so," I said, glancing at Aylward.

"I never said you didn't look nice."

"It was implied."

"Forgive me, but I was not expecting you to be quite so…jovial," Loras said, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's a royal wedding, how could I be anything else?" I asked. Aylward and Loras shared a look. "I understand that you have been friends for ages but if you're going to talk about me, I'd rather you did it out loud."

OoOoO

When we arrived at the Sept of Baelor, Loras and I were separated from Aylward as we filed into lines. "This is a beautiful place," I whispered to Loras.

"Nothing quite like this where you're from," he responded.

"Definitely not. I live on an island of trees." Loras smiled at me conspiratorially, like we had created our own language.

The bells chimed, letting us know the ceremony was about to begin. We all turned to watch Margaery enter the sept on the arm of her father. She looked beautiful; her gown was adorned with roses and thorns. The thorn-covered vines that draped my shoulders complimented hers in a subtle way. Even if it was a ruse, I felt like I was a part of something for a moment.

Joffrey appeared to lead Margaery up the stairs. Not for the first time, I wondered how she could stomach marrying someone so sadistic. I wanted that throne, as much as she did, if not more, but there were some things I could never bring myself to do.

Without a word Joffrey cloaked Margaery and symbolically brought her under his protection, though I had a feeling the Tyrells would be the ones bringing the crown under _their_ protection.

The septon said his piece and then Joffrey kissed Margaery, sealing the deal. We were expected to clap and we did, though very few guests looked happy about the ordeal. As the king and new queen turned to face us, Margaery's eyes locked with mine and she smiled. As much as I wanted to be happy for her, I couldn't bring myself to smile back.

OoOoO

The wedding feast was outrageous. It was the sort of thing I would have loved as a girl, I was always begging Ned and Catelyn to have a feast and invite guests from near and far. My motivation had mostly been to stuff my face with as much food as possible, it was a wonder I hadn't been a plump little thing. As I'd grown, however, feasts were a rare opportunity to meet people from outside Winterfell. I looked around now; people from all seven kingdoms were in attendance. For the first time in months I felt a little of my childhood-self peeking out.

Before I could reach my table, fingers clasped my arm. I jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you," Jaime said. We stepped behind a large lion head, out of the view of the royal couple's table. "How are you?"

"Did Aylward tell you to ask me that?" I asked.

"No, but maybe he should have. I'm beginning to think I am the only person you're honest with."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a child. I won't break down over a silly wedding."

"Hm." He was quiet for a moment. "Funny how color can change so much," Jaime mused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused at the sudden change in subject.

"You always seemed so Northern, dark hair, pale skin. Now look at you."

"Perhaps it is my lack of Northern blood."

"And your eyes," Jaime continued. "I always thought there were icy blue, but now I think they're more lavender."

"Have you given that much consideration to my eye color, Ser?"

"Just an observation. I've been looking beneath the color of your eyes, for your father's madness."

"And?" I asked, suddenly breathless. I knew what his answer would be but I wanted validation.

"You are not your father's daughter." A moment later he added, "You look like her."

"Who?"

"Rhaella."

"What was she like?" I asked. Throughout my childhood everything I learned about my house came from books and lessons, Ned had told me very little and he hadn't known the Targaryens well anyway.

"Like you. Maybe a little less determined, I don't think she was ever too interested in being queen," he told me. It crossed my mind that this was neither the time nor the place for this conversation, but I was hanging on his every word and wanted to hear as much as I could. "She fell in love with a low born man before she married Aerys. After Rhaella married her brother the knight put down his lance and turned to religion. What is it about you Targaryen women that turn poor men to vows of celibacy?"

"And when she was queen?" I pressed.

He hesitated. "She was brave." There was something he remembered that he did not want to tell me. "Even though she didn't want to marry Aerys or become queen, she knew her duties and she was dedicated to her children."

"She doesn't sound much like the Targaryens I've heard of," I noted.

"Not all Targaryens are worthy of the history books. Sometimes when the gods flip a coin, it lands on its edge and those Targaryens are neither mad nor great." He glanced back towards the feast. "Your table mates will be wondering why your place is empty. You should be going."

I nodded and walked back towards the music. I wound my way through the tables and found my place. I recognized the Martells from their clothing and knew I was in the right spot. I took my seat and the man and woman looked me over. "Desmera Redwyne," I introduced myself.

"I am Oberyn Martell," the man told me. "And this is my paramour, Ellaria Sand." It caught me off guard to be introduced to a bastard. A few women around me scoffed quietly or murmured something to the guests next to them, clearly annoyed by Ellaria's presence, but I wasn't offended.

"Nice to meet you both," I said with a smile. Ellaria smiled back. I took one of the treats from the tray in front of me. "How are you enjoying King's Landing?"

"It's quite different from Sunspear," she told me.

"I'd expect so. I would love to visit Dorne one day."

"It is a beautiful country, though I suppose I may be a bit biased."

The woman next to me frowned at me. "Have I gotten something on my dress?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Are you afraid the prince has brought his brother's sickness with him? Isn't it gout, Prince Oberyn?" I asked. He nodded. "The rich man's disease. I don't think it's contagious. But even if it was, I highly doubt you're rich enough to catch it." The woman went a little pale and quickly turned back to her husband. Ellaria and Oberyn looked amused. "It's impolite to stare."

"It must be the beauty of you both that draw their eyes," Oberyn said. Both of them had accents that I could listen to for days. Before I could respond the sound of a goblet clinking drew my attention to the King and Queen.

Joffrey stood. "Everyone, silence! We have had enough amusement today; a royal wedding is not amusing. It is history. The time has come for us to contemplate our history." The giant lion head that Jaime and I had been hidden behind earlier opened and a troupe of dwarves danced out. "I present to you the War of Five Kings!"

The dwarves were dressed in costumes to resemble each of the five kings of Westeros. Robb's impersonator wore a wolf mask. Of course I'd heard the rumors that the Freys had chopped off Robb's head and sown Grey Wind's in its place. There was a churning feeling in my stomach and I thought I was going to throw up the pastry I'd just eaten.

I stood up quickly and walked away from the feast. I didn't want to watch this show. I almost ran right into Loras. "I think I'm going to be sick," I blurted. Almost as soon as the words tumbled from my mouth I turned and threw up in the bushes. Loras had quick reflexes and was there to hold my hair out of my way. "I regret eating so much for breakfast now."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I didn't see Robb after the massacre but I heard what they did to him. I haven't thought about it, I pushed it out of my mind but seeing that stupid show made me think of it."

He grabbed a servant's arm, "Bring my cousin some water please, she isn't feeling well." The girl nodded and hurried off. "I can't imagine what you've been through."

"You lost your king too." After a pause, I added, "He would have been a good one."

"So would Robb. And you would have made a good queen."

"Look the pie!" I heard Margaery exclaim and the guests cheered.

"Your sister will be a good queen," I told Loras.

"There isn't anything Margaery has that you lack."

"And there's nothing I have that she doesn't." Besides a birthright, I added internally. I wanted to get off the topic of kings and queens before someone overheard something we'd rather they didn't.

The girl returned with my water. "Thank you," Loras told her. She curtsied and left us alone again. "Are you returning to the feast?"

I shook my head. "Aylward was right. I cannot handle this."

"It's truly impressive you've made it this long."

The screams of the guests startled me. My first thoughts were of the bloodbath I'd recently escaped and I had to fight the instinct to run towards the Red Keep. Loras put an arm around my shoulder protectively, clearly sensing my fear, and we walked quickly towards the festival.

In front of the royal couple's table, Cersei and Jaime were knelt on the ground. Jaime moved and I could see Joffrey on the ground. "Is he dead?" I hadn't intended to whisper but that was all I could muster. Margaery was turned away looking ill.

"The king is dead," Loras muttered.

"Good riddance." My eyes searched the tables. "What happened to Sansa?"


	18. 18 Allies

The door to my room was flung open and I jumped. I turned to see Jaime standing in the doorway. "You could have just knocked."

He closed the door behind him and walked towards me. "You are not safe here anymore. You must leave at once."

"I cannot just leave, there's nowhere for me to go."

"The Tyrells know who you are, if the trial doesn't go their way they will toss the blame on you. My sister believes Tyrion and Sansa murdered Joffrey, but if she knew the Queen in the North was at court she'd have your head too."

"Margaery would never turn me in."

"Maybe she wouldn't, but can you say the same for Olenna?" He asked. "Look at you, they have their claws in you, or should I say their thorns."

"What would you have me do, Jaime? Go North? Sail across the Narrow Sea? Neither of those options will get me what I want."

He shook his head. "I have a better idea. Come with me." He pulled me from my room and down the hall. He led me to another chamber and knocked. When the door didn't open right away he knocked again, impatiently.

Oberyn Martell opened the door shirtless. "You are interrupting, Ser."

"This is the girl I want you to meet," Jaime told him.

"We've met," Oberyn and I said at the same time.

"It is good to see you again," Oberyn added, smiling at me.

"You met Desmera Redwyne, but I would like you to meet Amina Stark."

I could see Ellaria on the bed behind Oberyn. She leaned up on her elbows and took a look at me. "Let them in, my love." Oberyn stepped aside and Jaime lightly pushed me into the room. "This is the Queen in the North?" Ellaria asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I suppose I did a nice job posing as a southern girl."

"While I will admit that is interesting," Oberyn said. "I do not see why that was so pressing."

"Amina has a plethora of disguises," Jaime said. "Like an onion, peel back one layer and another is revealed. Shall we reveal the next layer?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow, unsure where he was going with this.

"Turns out I'm not just Queen in the North." Jaime nodded for me to continue. "I am also heir to the Seven Kingdoms. My name is Amina Targaryen."

"But the last Targaryens are across the Narrow Sea."

"My sister is there, she's working on gathering an army to conquer Westeros. But I was not with her when she and my brother were smuggled to Essos; I was here with my father. It was here that Ned Stark found me and took me in. For years I have been forced to hide my identity but in a few days another bastard boy will take the throne and all but one of the Seven Kings is dead or defeated. Now is the time for me to reveal myself."

"And the Martells have always supported the Targaryens," Jaime added. "You must take Amina from Kings Landing as quickly as possible."

Ellaria and Oberyn shared a look. After a tense moment, Oberyn turned back to us and nodded. "You have my protection, Princess."

Confidence had kicked in as soon as I realized what Jaime was planning, but my relief at the Prince's acceptance was still great. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "You have no idea how amazing it feels to tell someone the truth."

"Ellaria and I knew we liked you from the moment you sat at our table."

"I'm sure you all will have things to discuss and arrangements to make," Jaime said. "I will leave you alone."

"Wait," I called. "Why are you helping me?"

He hesitated. "I swore an oath to Catelyn I would bring her girls home, Arya and Sansa are gone. You are all that is left and the North is not your home, Kings Landing is."

OoOoO

For the first time in a month I was able to get a good night's rest. When I opened my eyes I was standing on a balcony over looking a city. There was a gasp and I turned around to see my sister. "Amina!" Daenerys jumped up from her seat and sprinted towards me. "My gods, I thought you had died."

"I've been trying to reach you but I haven't slept well since Robb was killed."

"Jorah received word of his death. I am so sorry, I know what it's like to lose a husband."

I looked back over the balcony. "Where are we?"

"Meereen. I've taken the city."

"Do they have ships? Will you be able to travel to Westeros soon?" I asked hopeful.

"They do, but Jorah doesn't believe I can carry enough men to conquer Westeros."

"And you no longer have my men for reinforcements. How soon do you think you'll have the manpower and ships?"

She hesitated. "You know how to lead, I do not. I cannot expect to be accepted by the people of Westeros as I am now. I need experience before I can rule Seven Kingdoms."

"What are you saying?"

"I cannot leave Meereen until I know I will be a fit queen. I must control the cities of Slavers' Bay and I don't know how much time that will take."

"Daenerys, I can't wait for you anymore. I have to do something!"

"Something like what?"

"Like making alliances, and building an army, and formulating a plan. Things are being set into motion here, things I can't stop. I will try to help you, but I cannot promise that there will be a space for you on the Iron Throne when you arrive."

"Are you saying you would take the throne without me?"

"I am the first born daughter of Aerys Targaryen. It's my birthright."

OoOoO

The following morning I went to see Ellaria and Oberyn. Despite my short chat with Daenerys I arrived in a cheerful mood, but as soon as I set eyes on Ellaria my happiness evaporated. "Is it Sansa?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, no, there's been no word of her."

"Then what?"

"Oberyn has agreed to be one of the three judges in the trial." I tried to wrap my head around her dire expression. As surprising as this news was, it wasn't awful. "That means we cannot leave yet."

"Alright," I said, still not understanding.

"Which means, you are in danger for at least a fortnight."

"Oh." I nodded. "I'm sure it's alright, I've been here for a few weeks already. I trust the Tyrells more than Jaime does."

"More than I do," Oberyn said. I hadn't noticed him sitting on the balcony and his voice startled me.

Ellaria rolled her eyes. "My love, you do not trust anyone."

"Untrue, I trust our friend Amina."

"And if she says she trusts the Tyrells then I suppose we should listen to her," Ellaria added.

"I trust her, but I did not say I trusted her uninformed instinct. I am not convinced that family had nothing to do with Joffery's death. If this trial is not resolved quickly, she could be used as the scapegoat." He sounded very much like Jaime at that moment.

Ellaria shook her head. "I suppose you are going to tell me that we ought to lock Amina in this very room until the trial is over, for her own wellbeing. Since everyone is clearly out to get her."

"Oh no, I believe our Amina can take care of herself," he said. "You do not become queen by relying solely on the protection of others. Surely she can survive a few more weeks at court."

OoOoO

In less than a week the trial had begun. As I filed into one of the stands, filled with many of the same faces I'd seen at the wedding. As Jaime led his younger brother into the room, he found me in the stands and glared at me. I turned towards my neighbor to my right, ignoring him. "Isn't this all so interesting, I've never been to a trial before. Have you?"

The woman shook her head. "It's a shame this is for such a grave crime. But that makes it all the more interesting!" She whispered the last bit. I nodded conspiratorially.

Part of me did pity Tyrion I had no doubt that he was innocent, and I hated that Sansa had been pulled down with him. However, unlike his brother, I had no particular reason to want Tyrion alive either. So I just hoped for the trial to be resolved quickly and painlessly.

He was taken to the podium and chained to it. Tommen rose and so did the audience. I had missed his coronation, at Oberyn's request. Putting myself in front of that many people to take the customary bow was dangerous. Not to mention I wasn't interested in curtsying for a king I did not recognize.

Tommen gave his opening words, and then gave the trial to his grandfather, Oberyn, and Margery's father. He left the throne room, and the judges ascended the stairs. "Tyrion of the House Lannister," Tywin began. "You stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide. Did you kill King Joffrey?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No."

"Did your wife, the Lady Sansa, kill Joffrey?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then how would you say he died?"

"Choked on his pigeon pie," Tyrion said with a shrug.

"So you would blame the bakers?" Tywin asked.

"Or the pigeons, just leave me out of it."

I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly buried by face in my hands to control myself, I noticed the woman next to me was doing the same. "Is it appropriate to slip out of a trial?" I whispered.

As we sat through testimony after testimony the trial grew less amusing. It was clear they were stacking the evidence against him. Maybe Tyrion had not killed Joffrey, but it was clear he was not the boy's biggest fan. Then there was the Grand Maester who confirmed that Tyrion had taken possession of his poisons, one of which had been used to kill the king. His proof was a necklace that I'd seen Sansa wearing at the wedding; the beads had been filed with poison.

The Master of Whisperers took the witness podium next. "I too have heard Lord Tyrion threaten our late King. During a small council meeting Tyrion said "Perhaps you should speak more softly to me then, monsters are dangerous, and just now kings are dropping like flies."

"During a small council meeting?" Mace asked.

"Yes, right after we received word of Robb Stark's death. He did not seem particularly thrilled, perhaps his married to Sansa Stark made him more sympathetic to the Northern cause." There were gasps of shock throughout the audience, I shuttered.

"We will adjourn for now," Tywin said rising. "Toll the bells in an hours time."

I was one of the first people out of the hall. I weaved through the halls of the Red Keep hoping to avoid anyone who might stop to talk. I pushed through the doors to my chambers. Margery was on my heels.

"I've barely seen you in days, Mina. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, this is just all too much for me. I should not have come here. I need to leave, Kings Landing is not safe for me."

"It never was. I tried to warn you!"

"I know, but my sister is Gods know where. I am trapped in this castle until the Martells are free and can take me away. I am a caged bird, Margery."

"Prince Oberyn is taking you to Dorne?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, he believes that is the safest place for me. Thank you for sitting us together at your wedding, it worked in my favor."

"Does he know who you are?"

"Yes, he does, and he has agreed to help me," I explained.

"In exchange for what? Do you know what you are giving up for safety?" She questioned.

"No, Margery, I don't. But I trust him."

"You trusted Jaime Lannister too, I am not sure your judgment is sound!"

"I trusted your family too! Look at me. Your grandmother has turned me into you. Do you think that is a coincidence? Have you asked your grandmother if she had any part in Joffrey's death? Because I believe she did. I believe, should the trial go wrong, she will have you spirited away and I will be left here unsuspecting until there is a knock on my door and I am arrested for being you. Then what? They look a little closer and realize I am the Queen in the North? I am a dead woman, Margery. I do not have much time left."

"You are being paranoid, Amina! My grandmother would never hurt you she genuinely _likes_ you. I am your friend!"

"I'm sorry, Margery. But I do not think we can be friends. Not when we both want the same thing."


End file.
